The Strongest One of All
by Amy Virtue
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! So Lisanna comes back and Lucy gets kicked out. She goes and trains with the Dragons and returns to Fairy Tail with the title "The Strongest Mage." She is the Princess of the Dragons and Celestial Dragon Realm. But now, she is Lily Heart, Dragon Slayer of all.
1. Chapter 1: Replaced

It all started when she came back. Lisanna. I couldn't bring myself to hate her though. She was beautiful, loving, and kind. I could tell she didn't want to hurt me. She always apologized for taking Natsu away. I didn't care anymore though. Only Levy, Master, Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel, and Juvia noticed me. I was a ghost to them. I started taking solo missions. One day, I took an S-class mission. Master had promoted me to S-class a while ago, yet no one noticed, or cared. Except Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. I collapsed in the entrance of the guild, bleeding. Only they cared. Wendy healed me. The next few days, I stayed home. And no one cared. Finally, I went to the guild.

"Hey, Luce!" shouted a voice. I looked up and saw Natsu coming towards me. Lisanna timidly followed behind wearing an expression stating _I'm so sorry._ Gray and Erza stood with him in front of me. "So, I was thinking. Could you leave the team for a while so Lisanna can join?" he asked, grinning.

"S-sure." I couldn't believe it. He was kicking me out. It didn't even matter though. I'd been going solo for so long already.

"Yeah, you could get stronger this way, Lucy," Erza suggested.

"And you won't have to worry about your rent!" Gray agreed.

I just mutely nodded. They smiled and went back to their table. Not my team anymore. I rose and slowly walked out of the guild.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted, not even bothering to use my keys. Loke popped up and smiled at me. "Aries!" I shouted before he could begin flirting. "You and her are in love, Loke, now stop flirting!" Then, I told him to take me to a place to make me stronger. He took me to a beautiful waterfall. "Thanks!" I shouted as he went back to the Celestial Realm.

Then, a beautiful, blue dragon emerged from the waterfall. She was ten feet tall and smiled at me kindly.

"Hello, dear. I am Sophia, the water dragon. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I wish to get stronger," I stuttered.

"Then come, O Princess Lucy of the Dragon Realm. You shall be the strongest Dragon Slayer of all. Your mother, the Queen, will be proud of you."

Confused, I just climbed onto her back, and she flew through a whirlpool into the Dragon Realm.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily Heart

Time Skip: 3 years

I hadn't left seen another human for so long. Today, Sophia told me to go back to the human world. I am now the extreme dragon slayer. I've perfected all the dragon slayer elements. I'm going back to the human world now.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Dragons, Master of all. What will your disguise be? Your outward appearance is enough," Sophia informed me. "Unless, of course, you wish to be Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit mage."

"Layla, no, Lily, yes Lily. Lily…Lily Heart…yes! My name will be Lily Heart, Dragon Slayer of all!" I announced.

My mother, Layla, the Celestial Dragon came. In case you're wondering, she never died. She just went back to the Dragon Realm because she was weakening in the human world. She's the Queen, making me the Princess.

"Good bye, Lucy. Remember your training," she reminded me.

"I will, Momma, don't worry!" I exclaimed, smiling. I waved to them. "Space Dragon's Portal: Earthland!" I shouted, using my Space Dragon Slayer magic. A huge green portal opened in front of me and I stepped into it. In a flash, I appeared in the forest of Magnolia. "Hmm, where's Fairy Tail?"

I ran a random direction and found a guild called Twilight Ogre.

"Hey, where's Fairy Tail?" I asked them. They sneered and cracked their knuckles. "Looking for a fight?" I grinned. "Come and get it."

They stared at me, wide eyed. I was still five feet two with pale blond hair that looked white. My eyes were sparkly though, and had different color in it that distinguished me as a multi-elemental Dragon Slayer. They were beautiful and looked like jewels or a kaleidoscope. I wore a sky blue bikini top and soft black pants.

"Requip! Sword magic: Dragon's flame!" I yelled, and two elegant, flaming swords gleamed in my hand. "You'll get it now!" I warned as my eyes flamed, turning red, orange, and yellow. Flames "accidentally" flew out of my eyes and hit them. "Oops!" I giggled. They danced around, screaming in pain. At a flick of my fingers, they crashed, still on fire, through the doors and landed hard on the ground, unconscious. The flames quickly faded away. The guild master came out and stared at me. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"Young lady! Are you a part of Fairy Tail?" asked a voice behind me. I turned. It was Lahar. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"I'm Lily." He waited. I didn't want to tell him my last name because it might give me away. "Lily…Lily Heart."

"You have quite the magic power," he told me. "Come with me and be part of the Council."

"Lahar of the Rune Knights. No thanks!" I yelled as I ran away. Strangely, I ended up in front of Fairy Tail. "Oh well!" I smiled. My magic was barely felt, since I kept it hidden. I pushed open the door and asked, "Where's Master?"

"Who are you?" asked a purple haired girl.

"A mage," I replied. "And someone who is behind on times by, like, ten years," I muttered to myself.

"He's upstairs," Wakaba replied.

I walked up and pushed open the office door.

"Macao?"

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lily the Fairy

Chapter 3: Lily the Fairy

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a mage. Who are you?" I teased. My face turned serious. "I'm Lily Heart, the Strongest One. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

His face looked shocked.

_Flashback: A week ago_

_I ran through the streets, trailing the man silently. I found a dark guild part of the Baram Alliance. Its name was Oracion Seis. With a smile, I let out all my magic aura and everyone there fainted but a man called Brain. Waltzing in, I flicked my fingers and he was KO'ed, or knocked out. Grinning, I called the Council and told them I defeated the dark guild. I flew through the world, never seeing anyone, only dark mages, who I defeated easily. Over time, I began to leave notes behind, and no one knew who I was. The only trace of me left behind was a dark panther, which symbolized strength. I also wore a black cloak, with a panther on it, outlined in a pink thread, reminding me of Fairy Tail. And I became known as the Strongest One._

_End Flashback_

"You? The Strongest One who defeated Oracion Seis?" he asked. I nodded. "But he wears a black cloak!"

"She," I growled. "And my black cloak is right here. Requip: Black Cloak of Strength!" A light shone around me as a black cloak with the panther outline appeared on me. The hood was on and I bowed my head, saying, "Proof enough?"

He immediately nodded and led me downstairs. The purple haired girl was there and holding the Fairy Tail stamp.

"Lily, this is Kinana, our barmaid." I raised my eyebrows. Well, ten years had passed in the human world while I trained. "Kinana, give her the stamp," Macao instructed.

"Okay!" She stared at my cloak and gasped. "The Strongest One? In our guild?" she asked, shocked.

Everyone heard her and turned to stare at me. Sighing, I threw back the hood of my cloak, letting my pale blond hair flow down. (**A/N: Her hair looks like Mavis')** My eyes glowed and became solid colors, flashing from red to green to blue to yellow to black to brown to orange to gray to white and all over again. With a flick of my fingers, I sent the panther flying off my cloak and it became real. It growled and ran over to me.

"Sorry, Pain, they aren't enemies. Hey Kinana, give him a mark too, 'kay?" I asked. Kinana placed a mark on Pain's shoulder. It glowed brightly, then turned a gleaming yellow. "On my stomach, any color."

She placed it to the left of my belly button and I smiled. It flamed, then settled down. It started changing colors like my eyes did, from red to green to blue to yellow to black to brown to orange to gray to white and all over again.

"Wow! We've never had that before!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Hey everyone! My name's Lily Heart, AKA the Strongest One/Mage, whatever!" I shouted.

Everyone introduced themselves, and Romeo asked, "How old are you?"

"Hmm, I should be…I think, twenty by now or so. I'm not sure," I replied.

"What magic do you use?" shouted Wakaba.

"Dragon Slayer." Everyone fell silent. "What?" I asked. "Aren't Salamander, Sky Maiden, and Metal Head Dragon Slayers, too?"

"Well, they're gone," Romeo said as everyone chuckled. His eyes filled with tears. "Along with most of our main members, they disappeared a year ago."

"Well, I'll try to help!"

And so, my life as Lily Heart of Fairy Tail began.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight Ogres

Time Skip: 1 month

The doors burst open and those guys from Twilight Ogre came in. They opened their mouths to speak when they saw me. And froze. I smirked

"Hey, guys!" I greeted with a fake smile. My kaleidoscope eyes glittered and shot out very small flames at their feet. They immediately ran out of the guild. Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at me. I shrugged. "What? It's not my fault they're scared of me."

"No one's been able to do that for months! I guess you really are the Strongest One!" Romeo exclaimed, smiling for the first time since I've met him.

Macao burst into tears of happiness along with Wakaba. Just then, Bisca and Alzack came in with their baby girl Asuka.

"What happened?" asked Alzack. "We just saw the Twilight Ogre guys running away like cowards."

"Aye!" Asuka squeaked cutely. I sighed. She really reminded me of Happy. 'Aye' was the first word she learned, just like Happy. "Aye!"

"Our new member, Lily Heart," Macao announced proudly, "AKA the Strongest One. Lily, meet Bisca and Alzack, who just came back from their honeymoon. Bisca and Alzack, meet the girl who made Romeo smile."

"Congrats!" I shouted, hugging them. "About time you got together!"

"What?" asked Alzack. Oops. I just about blew my cover. "Do we know you?"

"Sorry! I have to go!" I shouted behind my shoulder as I whipped a mission off the request board and sprinted out the door. I quickly copied the paper and made it fly to Kinana. "Bye, Kinana!"

Time Skip: 2 hours

"I'm back!" I shouted, kicking down the doors. What I saw shocked me. Romeo: bruised and lying on the ground. Macao: being held up in the air by his collar. Bisca and Alzack: protecting Asuka, not very hurt but slightly bruised. Worse: Wakaba: sprawled on the ground, and Asuka crying. My eyes glowed green. "How dare you!" I seethed in anger. With a flick of my fingers, I sent vines rushing through the floorboards and Pain, my panther, towards them. Squeaking in fear, the Ogres were knocked unconscious. I quickly threw them out through the wall and healed everyone. "Are you okay, Asuka?" I asked, worried.

"Aye!" she replied, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Lily!" Macao said. "I'm glad you joined."


	5. Chapter 5: Return

Time Skip: 5 years

"So," I began, "I can help you find them."

"Find who?" Macao asked.

"Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and everyone else." They stared at me. "I could have helped five years ago, but—"

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone, interrupting me.

"I said I could have five years ago, BUT Mavis has preserved them and they are still asleep for seven years!" I continued. "Now, seven years has passed, so they are safe!"

Suddenly, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya popped up.

"We have news that Tenrojima (**A/N: Tell me if I spelled that right)** Island is still there!" Ichiya exclaimed as Hibiki, Eve, and Ren crawled over to Kinana and me.

"That's what I just said," I told him, annoyed.

"Oh." They looked crestfallen. I stared at them, confused. My knee length pale blond hair waved in the slight breeze, hitting my gold shirt and pants with rainbow colored Fairy Tail marks on it. "Well, we'll help you search!" they cheered, brightening up.

"No need," I told them, using my magic to make Tenrojima Island rise. I teleported there, grabbed everyone, and teleported back. "They're right here," I informed, dumping them on the ground.

"Wh-what?" Everyone stared at me. "How?"

I shrugged. At that moment, Mavis appeared. I immediately knelt down on one knee. Confused, others followed my example. She touched each of the asleep members lovingly. Then, she turned to me.

"L-Lily," she stuttered. She seemed to know that I wanted her not to reveal my identity. "Thank you. You have protected us."

I rose and curtsied elegantly, like I was taught. Mavis curtsied in return the same way. I smiled at her.

"Mavis-nee-chan," I whispered. She was my sister, born two centuries ago. Born by my mother. And a human, like me. "Don't."

At that moment, everyone woke up. And stared at me. Natsu came close to me with Wendy and Gajeel, sniffing hard.

"You smell like Igneel/Metalicana/Grandine," they stated. "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6: Who am I?

"Lily."

"I'm Natsu. Why do you smell like Igneel?"

"Natsu, you idiot!" shouted Gray. "You don't just ask someone that as soon as you meet them!"

"What did you just call me, stripper?"

"Flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

*CLANG*

"Boys! BEHAVE!" shouted Erza.

"Aye, sir!"

_Still acting the same_, I thought to myself, slightly chuckling. _And here comes Happy Number 2_.

"Hello, Lily. I'm Erza Scarlet and these two trouble makers are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster," she introduced.

"Aye!" they agreed.

Everyone introduced themselves. Finally, it was my turn.

"As I said before, my name is Lily, Lily Heart. I joined Fairy Tail five years ago and am known as the Strongest One or the Panther or, most preferably, Lily the Fairy. Most people call me Lily," I told them.

"What magic do you use?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, what magic do you use?" asked Romeo. I stayed silent. No one knew my magic yet and I didn't want to tell them. I looked at Mavis. She nodded, urging me to tell them. I sighed. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Lily," Romeo quickly assured me, looking worried.

"No, it's fine. I haven't told anyone yet, so…" I trailed off. I looked at the ground. "Requip: Dragon's Elements!" I shouted.

I let out one percent of my power. I was surrounded by a light and my clothes turned into a green dress of leaves. Swords appeared in my hand and I shot up into the sky, twirling. My swords trailed all my elements behind me, switching from water, earth, metal, fire, ice, and more elements. I burst into the sky and the words "Lily the Fairy" burst above my head. I used my air magic to stay afloat. Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"A Dragon Slayer," breathed Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragons

"But Lily!" whined Romeo. "Why are your eyes like that?" Immediately, I glared at him, turning on the full power of my eyes. Frightened, he hid behind Macao and quickly apologized, "Sorry Lily!"

"Your eyes?" asked Master (Makarov).

I looked at my feet. I twisted my hands, not wanting them to see my eyes. Slowly, I brushed my hair back. Everyone watched. I opened my eyes. They were normal.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Natsu.

I sighed in relief. I had quickly used my Requip magic to put on blue contacts.

"They're normally—" I put my hand over Romeo's mouth and glared at him. I used telepathy to tell Macao and the others who hadn't gone to Tenrojima: _Don't you dare tell them. Or else…._

"Like this," I finished.

Master frowned at me. So did Mavis. They both seem to suspect I was lying. Mavis knew. But they let it slide. I sighed in relief.

"So, what element are you?" asked Natsu.

"I-I'd rather not tell," I whispered, looking at my hands. I felt extremely nervous and twisted my hands around. "It's really special. I need my swords to do magic."

"Natsu, you idiot! You made her cry! Can't you tell she's a Requip mage?" shouted Erza.

"Fight me!" shouted Natsu.

At this, I straightened. Fighting was something I was good at. I smiled confidently.

"Natsu, I will win. My official title is The Strongest One." The words formed above my head as I spoke. "I defeated dark guilds, even Oracion Seis. I knock people unconscious with just a thought. The Magic Coucil together can't beat me. But if you wish."

We met on a battle field miles away from civilization. The guild watched.

"Ready to lose?" I asked. "Let's make a bet. You win, I'll tell you my magic. I win, you tell your ten worst secrets to the whole guild."

He nodded.

"Get ready to lose! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" he shouted.

"Let the fight begin!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. A pillar of flame shot out of his mouth. I just stood there, eyes closed, a smile on my lips. "Ha! I guess I won."

"Lily-san!" shouted Asuka. "Move!"

"No need, Asuka!" I replied, dismissing the flame with a flick of my fingers.

The flame immediately faded away. Natsu, shocked, stared at me. He sent another roar. However, this time, I made it circle back and hit him. He dodged, but the flame followed him, under my control. Finally, I made it disappear. Then, I opened my eyes.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Natsu." My eyes were now back to the kaleidoscope pattern. "Prepare to lose." Smiling, I simply let out another hundreth of my power and he fainted. "I win."

Everyone jumped towards us and Wendy immediately healed Natsu. But when she turned to heal me, I smiled. She saw my eyes as well and gasped.

"No need to heal me, Wendy." Silently, I prayed that she wouldn't tell. "But thanks."

She silently nodded and turned away.

"Juvia wonders how Lucy controlled the fire like Totomaru," Juvia told Lucy.

"Like this," I told her. I snapped my fingers and Gray froze. "Now Gray, be nice and kiss Juvia." Juvia squealed and Gray kissed her on the lips. "Release!"

"What the—Lily!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" I giggled. "But Juvia got what she wanted, right Juvia?"

"Juvii!" she squealed.

"Now, Natsu, get up," I ordered, knowing Natsu was awake. He got up. "Secrerts!" I demanded.

I requipped a truth potion and forced Natsu to drink it.

"Well—I, okay, I'll tell!" he squeaked, scared of me.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review! **

**Sorry if this is really short!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Magic

Time Skip: 1 day

"Master," I addressed. "May I join a team?"

"Yes. However, you must tell your team your magic," he told me. I frowned. I hadn't thought of that yet. "Lily, you must."

I brushed him off. I wouldn't get a team. I shook my head and grabbed a mission off the S-Class board. Master opened his mouth.

"I'm taking it." My voice was flat and direct, leaving no objection. "It's to obliterate a dark guild. Easy." Quickly, I copied it and threw it at Mira. "See ya!"

"Lily, you really shouldn't do that," Pain told me from my cloak. I quickly shushed him as I walked to the forest. "Lily," he whined.

"Pain! Be quiet!" I whispered to him. I stuck my hand out. "Space Dragon's Portal: Town of Lena!" I softly commanded. A swirling, green portal appeared from my hand and waited for me. I swiftly stepped into it and it closed behind me. "Black Death, get ready for some pain."

Time Skip: one hour

"Pain!" I commanded as I stepped through Black Death's guild door. Pain immediately sprang from my cloak and growled. "Black Death? How pathetic," I scoffed at them.

"Who are you?" demanded a guild member, leaping at me.

"Tsk, tsk," I told him, smiling sweetly. Immediately, he crashed to the ground. "Manners, manners. First, you ask. After your answer, you leap at me if I'm a threat. But, since I'm polite, I'll tell you. Lily Heart at your service, aka the Strongest One," I told them with a mock bow. I flourished my cloak at them and smiled. "Yes, I'm a girl, and yes, you're going to lose to a girl. Pain!"

Pain leapt forward and knocked out a third of the guild members with just a growl. I simply waved my hand and knocked out the rest of them.

"H-how?" weakly asked the guild master before he fainted.

"To the Council," I told a ball of magic floating next to me. It surrounded the guild members and masters and brought them to the Council. "Pain? You may do the honors." Pain slowly raised one paw and a black light shot from it and hit the guild walls and doors, shaping a black panther. I nodded at him. "Let's go," I whispered and he sprang into my cloak, becoming, once again, a frozen picture that could speak. "Space Dragon's Portal: Forests of Magnolia." Once again, I slipped into the portal and appeared in Magnolia. I dusted myself off and requipped into a shimmering, gold dress. Pain appeared at my side as we walked to Fairy Tail. I politely _opened_the door and shouted, "We're back!"

"Already?" asked Levy.

"Already?" snorted Macao. "This is the longest time it took for her to finish a mission. Usually, it's only a few minutes."

"Shut up!" I yelled, kicking him into a table. "Drunkard," I muttered to myself. "Anyways, I was celebrating with the villagers," I told everyone. It was true. The villagers had partied with me before I destroyed the dark guild. "And it was S-Class, anyways."

"What?" thundered Erza, towering over me. "S-Class? When you aren't yet?"

I could hear the whispers of everyone around me.

"Poor girl."

"Erza's gonna kill her."

"Yeah, S-Class, Titania," I replied, unfazed by her appearance. After all, I had trained with dragons, even Acnologia, and he was _scary_, I mean, really scary. "Something wrong?" She stared at me in disbelief. "You know, Titania, I could make you faint in one second."

"I challenge you to a battle!" shouted Erza. I shrugged. "Outside."

Cana started collecting bets outside. 99% (Everyone, almost) voted for Erza, and only Master, Mavis(who appeared out of nowhere), Macao, and Kinana voted for me, knowing me as The Strongest One.

"Ready? Begin!" shouted Master.


	10. Chapter 10: GMG Participants

Chapter 11:

"Oi! Brats!" shouted Master. I just sighed, sucking on an ice-cold water. It was the only way to keep them from knowing I was Dragon Slayer of all elements. "We will participate in the Grand Magic Games!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"There's one every year," Macao told me. I raised my eyebrows. "We didn't go."

"This year, the participants will be: Erza! Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Lily!" shouted Master. I felt bored, so I used my air magic to float over. Everyone was very surprised until Macao told them I do weird things when I was bored. He was knocked out two seconds later by guess who? (ME! Anyways…) "You will go to Crocus in three months. Prepare to train!"

"Do I have to, Master?" I asked, bored. "I already swim with the sharks and obliterate guilds every day." Everyone heard me and stared. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"Well, let's go," Erza commanded. She was fully healed now. I had apologized to her, telling her that I had used my magic to form an invisible barrier around myself. She forgave me, but now looked at me with respect. "We will go to the beach."

"On a train or a boat?" I asked. "'Cause I'm still a Dragon Slayer. I like swimming."

"Boat," Erza replied. I grinned. "You and Natsu can swim if you like."

"Requip!" I shouted, surprising everyone. "Summer Swim!" A light enveloped me and disappeared. I wore a bikini swimsuit that was pretty revealing. It was sky blue and had dragons on it, dragons of all colors. All the men had a nosebleed and fainted. "Are they going to be okay?" I asked.

"They'll be fine! Oh my gosh, where'd you get such a pretty swimsuit?" squealed Levy, dragging me over to the bar where all the girls were waiting.

"Um, well, I sorta," I mumbled quietly and trailed off.

"Louder!" yelled Levy in my ear.

"I made it myself, like all my other clothes," I told them in a normal voice.

"WHAT?" they all screamed except for Mira, who just chuckled. Lisanna screamed softer than everyone else. "You're so talented, Lily," Lisanna told me. "A lot like one of my friends."

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Well, her name was Lucy Heartfilia…" her voice faded away as tears slowly dripped down everyone's face. "She-she left a long time ago, twelve or something years ago."

"Oh," I faltered. "Well, I'm sure she'll be back soon. Right?"

Just then, the guys woke up.

"Let's go!" shouted Natsu.

"Sky Maiden. Come here," I commanded. Wendy came over to me. I stuck my hand in front of her face. "Water Bubble." A bubble surrounded her and disappeared. "Now you can breathe under water."

"Gray!" Erza called. "The boat is ready."

Erza and Gray headed to the dock and Wendy, Natsu, and I went to the forest.

"Why are we here?" whined Natsu.

"Be quiet, Salamander," I scolded. "Portal to Ever Beach!" A green portal appeared in front of us. "Wait." I dumped water on all three of us. "We have to make them believe we swam. Okay, now, Sky Maiden—"

"Lily-san," Wendy softly said. "Please call me Wendy."

"Okay, then. Wendy, hold my right hand. Natsu, hold my left. Expand!" I commanded, and the portal widened to fit us. "Okay, on three, we will calmly walk through. One, two, three!" And together, we stepped through the portal and disappeared.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Training

"You're here!" exclaimed a surprised Erza.

I dipped my head and smiled brightly. My contacts were still on, protecting my secret.

"You will train with me or Erza," I told everyone. My gaze was fixed on Wendy and Natsu. "Choose now, or we will choose for you."

"Lily-san," whispered Wendy, tightly holding Carla.

"Lily," Natsu agreed.

"Okay, Gray, your turn," I announced.

"I'll train with Lily."

"Perfect! Erza, I'll take the boys while you take the Exceeds. And Wendy, you'll help keep the boys under control, won't you?" I asked. "Okay, boys, tomorrow, 6 am sharp. You'll sleep with us in a cabin. Everyone, follow me! This is your training!" I ran up a steep hill, not even panting. As I did, I felt sad.

_Flashback: 9 years ago_

_"Lucy, goodbye!" cried my spirits. They were all shedding tears, but wiped them away. _

_"Goodbye!" I cried, weeping. I sent my beautiful, loving spirits to a girl named Yukino. She wanted to be in a guild, so I sent my spirits to make them stronger. "We'll see each other again!"_

_End Flashback_

Now, the only keys I had, the keys to the Dragons, wielded only by the Princess, jingled softly on my skirt.

Time Skip: 5 min

"Hurry up guys!" I shouted, annoyed. The boys lay down on the ground, exhausted. "Fine, we'll pitch camp here." I made stones rise from the ground and form a wall. Logs from the forest appeared and made a fire with Natsu's help. I used dirt to make another wall to protect us. "Sleep well guys!"

"Where's the bed?" asked Natsu.

"IDIOT!" I yelled. "The ground! Duh! Like it's been for me for about six years!" Immediately, Natsu started snoring.

Time Skip: 6 hrs

I made some fire in the pit and rang a bell.

"Eat up guys!" I shouted. I shoved a plate full of herbs to everyone. I gave Natsu spicy herbs and Gray freezing herbs. I quickly swallowed the medicine and grabbed some dirt, rocks, and grass, which I ate because of my Earth and Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. I looked up and saw Natsu eating the fire and Wendy swallowing air. "What's wrong?"  
"Lily, these herbs taste horrible!" shouted Gray. I stared at him. "What are they?"

"They're special herbs to make you stronger," I replied, sniffing. They didn't like my herbs! "I-I picked them myself! Wah!"

"Really?" asked Natsu.

I nodded. They all ate the herbs, except Wendy, who had already finished.

"Today's training is speed improvement," I announced. I led them all to a glittering waterfall a mile away. Everyone gasped. "Now, strip." Wendy and I stripped in the bushes and I gave her a cute sky blue swimsuit. I wore a one-piece swimsuit like her that was pale blue. We walked out and saw Gray and Natsu in their boxers. "Gray, today, you're allowed to strip. Natsu, are you feeling all right?" He nodded. "Everyone, into the water!"

Everyone jumped in and shivered. The water was freezing. I slid in and relaxed. I sat down on a rock.

"What are we doing?" asked Gray.

"Everyone, watch me. Might want to get out of the water, though," I suggested. They all got out. I snapped my fingers. "Watch."

"Piranhas!" screamed Gray.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: We have to do WHAT?

I smiled. In the water, I flipped back and forth, avoiding the piranhas. They followed me everywhere, crazy for food. I swam and dodged. A piranha latched onto my leg. I smiled even wider. With my bare fingers, I grabbed it and threw it into a green cage on the shore. Then, I swam onto shore.

"You will all do that separately. But first, I will give you underwater vision and the ability to breathe underwater," I told them. I cast a spell over all of them and secretly gave them an invisible barrier to protect themselves in case they were too slow. "Also, I will protect you if you are too slow. But remember, your life is on the line. Who's first?"

"I'll go," Gray said bravely. I moved all the piranhas into the green cage and placed it on a rock.

"Gray, please get into the water. Natsu, Wendy, stay back. Gray, when you are truly at your limit, shout out and I will rescue you. Until then, you cannot come back onto the shore. This will help improve your speed. On go, the piranhas will be released. Ready, set, go!" I shouted, releasing the lock. The piranhas tumbled into the water. I removed Gray's barrier. "Go!"

Gray cried out. A piranha had latched onto his leg. I flicked the piranha off and healed his wound. He swam and dodged, but was repeatedly wounded, but not severely. Finally, after one minute, he cried out for help and fainted. Before the piranhas got to him, I placed a barrier around him and used my magic to bring him back to shore. I healed him quickly and laid him on a grassy spot. I threw the piranhas once again into the green cage.

"Next?"

"I'll go," Wendy timidly volunteered.

"Same rules. On go, they're out to get you." She nodded and slipped into the water, shivering. I removed her barrier, but allowed her some protection. "Go!" I shouted, releasing the lock again.

The piranhas leaped at her as she swam quickly. Being small, Wendy was very quick and was not very hurt. However, one minute into her training, a piranha bit her leg. She yelped as another bit her hand. I healed her quickly and she continued on, dodging. Finally, five minutes later, exhausted, she fainted. I replaced her barrier and threw the piranhas into the cage. Then, I swam out and rescued her. The water, once pure, now was not. I quickly cleaned it, hating the dirtiness. Then, I gently carried Wendy back. By now, Gray was awake. He watched as I healed Wendy's wounds gently by feeding her herbs and wrapping bandages around her. Now, Natsu stepped into the water.

"Natsu. Be careful. Same rules as before. Go!" I yelled, releasing the lock.

Now, Natsu, being dense, tried using his fire. But the water erased all magic, so it didn't work. He dodged at the last second and barely escaped sharp teeth. Natsu was bitten many times and I healed him, but after a minute, he fainted. I replaced his barrier and forced all the piranhas into a small hole by the side of waterfall. I placed a thick, iron grate over the hole so that they couldn't escape. Then, I healed Natsu. Wendy woke up and helped.

"That's all for now. It's seven now. You may rest. Come with me," I told them. I made three stretchers and lifted Natsu into one. Wendy climbed into another and Gray collapsed on the soft, grassy bed of the last one. Using my magic, I carried them back to the camp. They were sleeping and looked very sweet. I sighed. "Sleep well, guys."

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Magic Games

Time Skip: 3 months

"Natsu!" I shouted. Immediately, Natsu leaped into the water. I unleashed twenty piranhas and he immediately dodged all of them. He grabbed one and tossed it perfectly into the green cage. "Keep going!" He finished tossing them all in and slipped out of the water, smiling. "Wendy!" I directed. Easily, Wendy jumped into the water and dodged the immediate wave of thirty piranhas. She was the farthest ahead while Natsu and Gray were tied. In a flat twenty seconds, she finished and leaped onto the shore, smiling brightly. "Gray!"

"Lily-san," she whispered, smiling. "Thank you!"

"Sure," I replied, grinning back. Gray finished his piranhas and jumped onto shore. "Okay, guys, you know what's next!" We grinned at each other. "Ready? Go!"

"I'm gonna beat you, Flame Brain!" shouted Gray.

"No, I am, Ice Princess!" yelled back Natsu.

"No, we are!" Wendy and I giggled, running past them.

Together, we ran to a mountain. I picked up fourteen boulders, tied them to my back, and started running uphill easily. Wendy took four and raced next to me. The boys each grabbed one, groaning, and lagged behind. Once up, Wendy and I each dropped our boulders and waited. Finally, the boys arrived and we started running downhill. A second later, our boulders came crashing behind us.

"Wendy!" I shouted. We both simultaneously flipped into the air and landed on the boulders. "Wahoo!" I yelled as we rode the boulders to the bottom. The boys ran back down. "Magic time. Choose your partners."

"I'll fight Lily-san," volunteered Wendy.

*Bam! Boom!*

Time Skip: 1 hr

"Okay guys, we're going back!" I announced. They all looked confused. "The Grand Magic Games are beginning soon." They cheered. "Portal to Crocus!" I shouted. We all stepped through the portal and teleported to Crocus. We immediately saw Fairy Tail and Erza with the exceeds, including Pain. "We're here!"

"Pain/Happy/Carla!" shouted Natsu, Wendy, and I.

We rushed to the exceeds and hugged them.

"Wendy, you've changed!" exclaimed Carla, surprised. Wendy had indeed. She was now taller with longer hair, and her hair was lighter now. She wore a flowing, blue dress with winged shoes. "I'm proud of you."

"Are you ready to win?" asked Master. Confident, we nodded. "Alright! Let's go beat them up!" he shouted.

Time Skip: 1 day

"The Labryinth!" announced Mato, the pumpkin guy. "Find your way to the center!"

"Let's go, guys!" I commanded. I opened a portal to the center immediately and we all stepped through. "What place are we?"

"Pumpkin!" he shouted, surprised. "You're first!"

I smiled. We returned to our lodge and slept happily.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**

**Yeah, I know, the ending's sorta lame. Sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14: Begin!

"Wake up, guys!" I shook my partners' shoulders. "It's starting!"

"What?" whined Natsu, rubbing his eyes.

"The Grand Magic Games begin soon! Let's go!" I told them. I requipped into my Black Cloak of Strength and hid under the hood. "Come on."

After everyone ate and got dressed, I created a portal to the hallway in front of the arena. From another guild's view, they would see a swirling green portal. Then, a group of five people, one with a dark cloak(me) and the rest grinning. Anyways, everyone was surprised to see us.

"Ready to lose?" smirked Gray.

Everyone stared, but Mato saved us by announcing, "The guild in eighth place, Raven Tail!" Raven Tail walked out to no cheers. We all snickered. "The all-female guild, Mermaid Heel!" Mermaid Heel walked out to loud cheers. After a few minutes, he announced, "The guild in third, I can't believe it-it's Fairy Tail Team…B?" he asked. "Where's Team A?" The crowd booed at Team B. Inside the hallway, Natsu was fuming until I shot him a dark glare. "In second place, Sabertooth, but who's first? And now, the guild in first, Fairy Tail Team A!" We walked out. I glided out, my cloak sweeping behind me. Our guild wondered who I was until Macao told them. "What's this? Th-the Strongest One is with them!" exclaimed Mato. "H-he joined Fairy Tail!"

"SHE!" I yelled at him. Everyone stared at me, even the audience. "I'm a girl, you idiots!"

"Well, the teams can now mingle with each other," announced Mato.

"What are you guys doing in first?" demanded Gajeel. I smirked at him. "You mean, you helped them?! No wonder!" he exclaimed. "You're the Strongest One! But who are you?"

"Lily," I whispered. "Now shut up, you're drawing attention to us."

"Fairies," scoffed a voice. I turned and saw a blonde. He told us, "You got lucky. Sabers don't lose to fairies, you know."

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I used my magic and made him faint. "'Cause you just did." My team laughed with me. "Besides, you're supposed to ask my name and tell yours first. Manners, manners," I scolded.

"Who are you?" asked a girl. I immediately recognized her as Yukino. I stared at her, and under the hood, my eyes filled with tears. I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her away from our teams. "What do you want with me?"

I hugged her. In that hug, I felt her keys. I sighed in relief. They were happy.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you needed a hug," I told her, smiling softly. We returned to the teams. "Sorry."

"Teams, please return to your boxes," announced Mato. We returned to our seats. "The first match will be Lily Heart of Fairy Tail against Flare Corona of Raven Tail. Please come up to the battleground." I swiftly flipped onto the battleground, my cloak barely moving. "The Strongest One is Lily Heart?"

"Yes, my name is Lily," I shouted back, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Ready, begin!" shouted Mato.

Flare tried hitting me. I used my air magic and started napping. Fairy Tail groaned.

"LUCY WAKE UP!" they shouted.

I opened my eyes and flicked my fingers at Flare. Immediately, her hair was cut off and she was knocked out. I yawned.

"That was too easy. I didn't even use magic," I said. Feeling nice, I made Flare float over to Raven Tail. "You're welcome," I told them, having manners.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Spirits

Time Skip: 3 hours **(A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm that lazy)**

"And the final match of today will be Yukino Aguria of Sabertooth vs Lily Heart of Fairy Tail," announced the pumpkin.

"Hello, Yukino," I greeted.

"Begin!" shouted Mato.

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" shouted Yukino. I winced visibly. "Leo!" she finished.

Everyone in Fairy Tail gasped. I winced. Everyone stared. I don't wince…but I just did.

"Princess," greeted Loke, flirting. Yukino flushed, but didn't swoon. "How may I help?"

"Defeat her," Yukino commanded.

"O Regulus: Grant me your power. Lion Brilliance!" shouted Loke. I let it hit. "What?!" asked Loke, shocked.

I tore off my cloak. My hair floated down and my multi-colored eyes glittered in the sunlight. Loke froze at the sight of me. I smiled at him.

"Behold! The Strongest One!" I shouted. Pain sprang from the cloak and it disappeared into my requip world. "Might as well give up, Yukino. After all," I told her. I smiled as everyone was in shock at my appearance, "I command the spirits."

"What-what do you mean?" whispered Yukino.

"Close, Gate of the Lion." Loki disappeared after smiling at me. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius," I commanded, using my magic.

"Mistress," addressed Aquarius, bowing to Yukino before realizing I had called her out. My anger peaked. She looked exhausted. "Mistress? You dare command your spirits to call you Mistress?" I shouted. "Aquarius!" I shouted. Smiling at me, Aquarius brought her urn out.

"Unfortunately, girl, I can't harm my master."

She smirked, knowing it would provoke me more, and it did. I closed Aquarius' gate and glared at Yukino.

"How dare you," I seethed. I plucked memories from her head and saw that she had made the spirits happy, but they were not in as good care as they were with me. "Magic time," I whispered.

"NO!" Macao shouted. "Lily! Do you want to KILL her?" he yelled.

"The spirits…the spirits!" I cried out, feeling their pain. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, forming a gleaming, golden roar of light shooting at her. It hit her in the stomach and she fainted. I still couldn't see clearly, though. My vision went red. Then, Pain placed his paw on my shoulder and scratched me hard. "Ahh." I visibly relaxed and the red went away. I smiled at Pain. "Thanks."

"Winner is: Lily!" announced Mato. Feeling sorry for Yukino, I healed her wounds. I made her float back to Sabertooth, who stared at me in awe. "And that is it for today!"

Time Skip: 4 hrs

It was 7:00 pm. Someone softly knocked on the door. I opened it. It was Yukino.

"Lily-san. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry," I comforted, smiling softly at her. I sensed her sadness. "What happened?" I asked.

"I got kicked out," she whispered, tears sliding down her face.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Don't worry, Yukino. Stay with us. Become part of Fairy Tail. You'll be our Celestial Mage!" I announced proudly.

"I thought Lucy-san was your mage," she mumbled.

"Lucy…Lucy left," Erza told her.

"O-oh."

"Hey, you!" shouted Natsu. We all face-palmed. "How'd you get Lucy's keys?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure," Yukino replied. "They just appeared on my doorstep nine years ago."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll think about joining. But for now, goodbye!" she told us, waving.

Time Skip: 30 minutes

"You're a Celestial Dragon Slayer?" asked everyone when I walked into the tavern they all were in, my black cloak sweeping behind me.

"Maybe," I replied. "Have you ever seen this before?" I asked them. I lifted my cloak away and showed them my flashing mark. "This proves my power."

Everyone stared at it, even the people who weren't on Tenrojima Island. They had probably forgotten about it a while ago.

"Interesting," Master stated. "What happened?"

Kinana stepped forward. "When I gave her the mark, it was meant to be black, but it sizzled as it touched her skin and began changing color."

"It was amazing," agreed Romeo.

"Can you control it?" asked Master. I concentrated on it and it froze. It became a rainbow, like my eyes that no one had seen yet. "Interesting," he repeated.

"Show them," my sister commanded, reading my mind.

"Alright." Everyone stared at me, confused. Slowly, I brushed my hood back. I removed my contacts and allowed them to see my eyes. "This is what I never wanted you to know," I told them, pointing at my kaleidoscope eyes. "Besides my magic, which was only revealed in that fight."

"Why are they like that?" asked Romeo.

I looked at Mavis, uncertain. In reply, she shook her head. I sighed in relief. I wouldn't tell them.

"I-I'm not really sure. I was training one day and when I came home, my eyes had changed. Maybe it's because of the dark guilds. I don't know."

"Well, we should really get ready," said Erza. "The Grand Magic Games continues, you know."

"Yes," I agreed.

So we all walked into our rooms. I lay down on my bed and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Naval Battle

"Naval Battle!" announced the pumpkin as a water sphere rose up.

"I'll go." I stepped into the arena with my cloak on and hood up. "I can do this." Five other people (**A/N: Raven Tail already disqualified)** stepped into the bubble with me. Immediately, our clothes changed into swimsuits, except my cloak, which I hid in my requip realm. I was wearing a two piece pink bikini. "Requip: Water Whirl!" I whispered. My outfit changed to a light blue bikini decorated with whirlpools that constantly moved and could hypnotize anyone.

"Go!" shouted Mato, the pumpkin.

"Essence of Water," I breathed as I turned myself into water using my Dragon Slayer magic, thus controlling all the water. Gently, I shoved everyone but Juvia and Minerva out. "Lock!" I whispered, locking Juvia away.

"What has happened? And where is the Strongest One?" asked Mato.

"Right here," I whispered eerily. I slowly materialized behind Minerva. "Yukino will get her revenge…I will give her revenge…on you!" I warned. I snapped my fingers, making an exact replica of Yukino with Gemini. "Go ahead." I nodded towards Gemini, smiling. In my fingers, I held a ring of keys that held all the Zodiacs along with the thirteenth key. I had made the contracts earlier and asked if any of them wanted to stay with Yukino. I agreed with Yukino that if she was ever in trouble, she would call a spirit's name and he/she would go to her. "Aquarius, please keep her in the water for a while," I requested as she materialized by my shoulder.

"Alright," the mermaid spirit replied. Everyone in the audience gasped quietly. The toughest spirit, bowing to me? Well, I _was _the Strongest One. "And her?"she asked, indicating Juvia.

"Leave her alone. Keep her safe. I want to her team to have the second most points." Aquarius nodded and grabbed her urn. Meanwhile, Gemini attacked Minerva fiercely. Minerva was screaming before she blacked out. "Gemini," I scolded lightly. "Not that hurt. Oh well, at least Yukino got her revenge." Feeling nice, I politely removed her gently from the water and gently placed her with my magic in the hands of her father, who growled at me. "Hey, don't want to do that. Lahar, tell him how easily I beat you," I commanded. Everyone gasped. A Council member, so easily beaten. "The Council members together can't beat me…or can they?" I wondered, floating in midair.

"Sh-she is very strong," whispered the embarrassed man. However, since he had a microphone, everyone heard it. "H-however, I believe Jura can easily beat her."

"Oh! Thanks! I want to battle him!" I announced. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Juvia demands that Lily lets Juvia go!" yells Juvia.

"Oh! Okay!" I snapped my fingers and Juvia fell out of the bubble. "I win!"

Quickly, I stepped out of the water and requipped into my cloak. I started walking towards my guild, the water following me. As I walked, I thought about dragons, especially Sophia. My thoughts connected to the water, and it formed dragons behind me. A dragon that was magically colored red floated over to Natsu. A dark gray dragon floated to Gajeel, a light blue to Wendy, a white to Sting and a black to Rogue. Finally, a glittering, golden dragon bigger than everyone else's floated on my head. Our dragons. The Dragon Slayer Duo burst into tears. Natsu tried to touch Igneel. Wendy sniffed, wiping tears. Gajeel grunted and wiped a secret tear or two from his eyes. I smiled.

"Lily/Lily-san!" shouted Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"Oi! You!" shouted Sting.

"Manners, Sting," I demanded, glaring at him. He twitched and ducked as a tree flew past his head. It disappeared after it whacked him on the head. "Yes?" I asked the three from my guild. "And Rogue, you can come here if you want."

"Have you seen our dragons?" demanded Natsu.

"As a matter of fact, I have seen a dragon," I replied. "My dragon."

"Dragon Slayer?" asked Rogue.

"Yep. My dragon is Celesta, Celestial Dragon," I told him, smiling brightly under my hood. _And Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine…_I trailed off in my mind. _I'm sorry, Mom, I have to lie. They already suspect me._ "I love her."

"Where is she?" asked Wendy shyly.

I froze. I couldn't tell her the truth, as much as I wanted to. After all, she was my friend.

"I-I don't know," I lied.

"Oh."

In the stands, the girl that started everything looked worried. Lisanna rushed to Natsu and clung to his arm. They were together as a couple now, and I wasn't sure if I should honestly tell her or not who I was. After all, it wasn't her fault. However, she might tell someone.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked the youngest Take Over mage.

"Fine."

"Well, we better get going," I told them. The audience still stared at us. "See you!"

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**

**Special thanks to Serena Heartfilia for her awesome support!**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. The story's all done and waiting for me to upload. I couldn't connect to the internet until today. Wait for about one second and another chapter will come up.**


	17. Chapter 17:Battle Between Dragon Slayers

"And next: the tag battles!" shouted the pumpkin. "Fairy Tail's Lily Heart and Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! My goodness! The Battle between Dragon Slayers!"

As I walked out with Natsu, I casually requipped into a fiery orange bikini top and a pair of black pants. My Fairy Tail mark flashed through the colors as everyone gasped. Strapped to my back were the gleaming swords I used to scare Twilight Ogre.

"Begin!"

"Hey, Sting, Rogue," I greeted. I stood back and watched as Natsu fought them both. Their heads whipped around with Natsu's and stared at me. "What?"

"Help me, you idiot!" yelled Natsu. Immediately, he cowered to the ground.

"What did you just call me?" I thundered, towering over him.

"I-I," he squeaked.

*BOOM* "OW!"

"Stay out of my way, Natsu. These two have power. I want them to fully fight me," I stated, glaring at Igneel's son. "You two, come at me with full force," I ordered.

They leaped towards me. I twirled the swords in my hands and jumped into the air. I twirled and whipped towards them quickly. *Whack. Whack.* They groaned loudly on the floor.

"Fight!" I growled. My eyes flashed dangerously. "Natsu, they won't last a second against me. Go ahead." I yawned and leaned against an imaginary wall I formed with my Air Magic. Sleeping for about minute, I woke to see the Duo panting and Natsu un conscious. "My turn, I guess." I grabbed the softest sword I could find and gently pushed them. *Bam.* "Yay!" I cheered. "I win."

I gently placed the Duo in two beds I made with my magic and sped them off towards Sabertooth. Then, I grabbed Natsu, who began healing at my touch. He groaned as I dragged him to Fairy Tail, carrying him on a stretcher that floated behind me. "And here you go," I told Wendy, dumping the Dragon Slayer on the floor.

"Lily," Lisanna whispered in my ear. I stared at her. She stared at my mark. I requipped back into my cloak. "Why is your mark like that?"

"I don't know," I told her honestly.

"And next, Lily of Fairy Tail against Jura of Lamia Scale!"

"Yay!" I shouted. "I'm fighting Jura!"

"Why do you want to fight him?" asked Levy.

"He's strong. Duh!" I told her, giggling. She looked confused. "You see, no one here is really my level. Maybe Jura can make me release five percent of my magic!"

"Huh?"

"My magic is currently lower than 1%."

"What?!" she shouted.

"Gotta go! Bye!" I told her, waving as I skipped onto the battlefield. "Jura!"

"Begin!"

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Jura vs Lily

"Rock Mountain," Jura commanded. I laughed as I jumped onto the tall building. "What?!"

"Get serious. Please?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Rock Shower!" he yelled. Everyone was surprised to see the normally calm Jura shout.

"Magic time!" I shouted gleefully. "Which kind? What to do, what to do, hmm…I know!" I exclaimed, ignoring the mountain. "Dismissed," I said. The rock froze and exploded. "Oh, I haven't done this for so long! Not since I fought the Baram Alliance! More!" I exclaimed gleefully. "Oops! Did I say that out loud? Oh well! Magic Raise to 4%!" I commanded. Jura stared at me, shocked at my aura. "Yay! You didn't faint! Fight me!"

"Is this really only 4%?" he whispered.

I nodded, smiling broadly. "Try to dodge this! Star Shower!" The sky was suddenly covered in stars that rained down on Jura. Afterwards, he stood, wounded, staring at me. "Oh! You're stronger than I thought." I healed him. "Alright, now Magic Raise to 10%!" He swayed. "Oops! That might have been a bit much. Jura! Get up!" He got on his feet.

"Rock Fountain!" He sent a wall of rock towards me. There was no way I could dodge it. It hit me hard. I quickly swallowed it though. "WHAT?!"

"Your rock is pretty good," I mumbled. It actually sounded like, "Yuh mm a will mmd."

"You eat rock?" asked Natsu. "Does it taste good?"

"Oh, there's only twenty seconds left," I told Jura, avoiding the question. "Pain, please." My panther sprang into existence from my cloak. "Go ahead." *Grrr* *BAM* "Wow…Jura sure fainted quickly. You really improved your growl, Pain," I praised. "You can go back now," I told him when I saw him looking uncomfortable by all the stares. Looking thankful, he jumped back onto my cloak, fading back into the panther outline, which was now white. "I win! Too bad, though, I thought it would at least take a scary face."

"Winner is The Strongest One!" announced the pumpkin.

"Bye!" I called. I decided to make a big entrance, so I disappeared in a burst of blue flowers. I appeared right behind Master. "Hi!"

"Ahhh!" they screamed.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Secret

"Mom," I whispered. I sniffed, a few tears falling from my face. I was at Acalypha Cemetery. I had transformed back into Lucy Heartfilia for today, using my magic to erase my true identity and replace it with a projection of the past using Time Ark. I was wearing a long, strapless, blue dress that reached my ankles. My mark had disappeared. I smiled softly as I patted my mother's gravestone. "Can I visit you? I feel that I should, but I'm scared. Should I?"

"Lucy, go ahead," said a voice behind me. I whipped around and saw Mavis-nee. "She misses you."

"Okay! Portal to the Dragon Realm!" A swirling, green portal opened in front of me. "Are you coming, Mavis-nee?" I asked my sister. She smiled at me and we stepped into the portal together. It disappeared behind us.

Time Skip: 10 minutes

"Happy Birthday!" shouted my mom.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"What about me?" teased Sophia.

I threw myself at her and hugged her. I also hugged Grandine, Igneel, and all the other dragons that taught me. I smiled. They threw a party for me, providing all the elements.

"Yum!" I exclaimed as I swallowed stardust, a rare delicacy.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Princess, Happy Birthday to you!" sang all the dragons. They brought out a fluffy, pink cake decorated with all the dragons. "Enjoy! We all pitched in!"

"Thank you!" I shouted as I blew out, no, more like _ate_ the candle flames. Then, I started eating the cake. It was filled with all the elements and tasted delicious.

Time Skip: 10 minutes

"Lucy, you should go back now," my mom whispered in my ear.

"But, Mommy!" I whined. She gave me the look: the "I'm the mom here and you will listen to me or I'll fry you…" So I got up and stretched. I was good at glares. I learned only from the best: my mom. "Alright. See you! I'll visit soon!" I waved at everyone. "Requip: Black Cloak of Strength!" I shouted as I switched back to Lily Heart. "Space Dragon's Portal: Earth-land!"

I appeared right behind Master as he was asking where I was.

"Hi, Master!" I greeted.

"Lily, where have you been?" asked Master.

"Oh, j-just walking around," I lied.

"For three hours?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh! No wonder!" I exclaimed, remembering that time in the human world passes faster than the Dragon Realm.

"Where have you been?" asked Master sternly.

"I-I w-was," I stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. Mavis-nee was coming. I was safe. The Fairy Tactician, Mavis, who made amazing strategies, appeared out of nowhere by my shoulder, scaring a lot of people. "Mavis-nee," I whispered, "help."

She nodded at me as Master raised an eyebrow. "Third, she was with me. Amazingly, she has wonderful strategies as I do." That part was true. I was with her in the Dragon Realm, and I did have strategies equivalent to Mavis. "Third, we should go back to our rooms. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day."

"Gramps! Gramps!" shouted a voice. We all looked behind us and saw a tuft of pink hair running towards us. "I saw Lucy!"

"What?" asked Master.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked.

"She was part of Fairy Tail. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes," Wendy told us. "After Lisanna came back, Natsu kicked her out of Team Natsu and replaced her with Lisanna. Lisanna didn't want to, but Lucy agreed to it, surprising many people. But after that, the guild completely forgot her until someone asked where she was. Only the exceeds, Gajeel, Levy, and I remembered her. We've been looking for her for the past three, I'm sorry, including Tenrojima, past ten years, but we still haven't found her."

"Yeah! But Gramps, I saw Lucy! Erza and Gray were with me. We went to visit her mom's gravestone like she always did, but we saw her by the gravestone. Then, Mavis appeared and they disappeared!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shame, Natsu!" shouted Erza, whacking Natsu on the head with her sword. "Master, we aren't sure yet if we saw Mavis, all we know, is that we saw two girls with blonde hair. Natsu immediately jumped to conclusions because we only know three blondes, Mavis, Lily, and Lucy. However, Lily's hair is very light, so from our view, we would not have seen golden hair, we would have seen white hair."

"First, were you there?" asked Master.

"No," Mavis replied. "Third, your team probably saw sisters by their family's grave or the like. As Erza said, they have absolutely no right to accuse someone, especially the First Master."

"I-I see. Well then, we will go to our rooms now. Tomorrow is Daimotou Enbu. We must win," Master said. "Erza, Lily, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, you will be going. Especially Lily. Rest up." We nodded as we headed back to our rooms.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revealed

"Begin!" shouted Mato. We all stood there with our eyes closed, waiting for Mavis to cue us.

Time Skip: Five minutes

"Strategy of the Fairy of the Stars! Go!" shouted Mavis.

"I saw it on a starry night," whispered Rufus. The attack hit almost everyone.

"Laxus alone can guard it," Mavis stated.

Laxus swallowed the attack on him. I just smiled under my hood.

"Don't forget me, nee-chan!" I sang, smiling.

"NEE-CHAN?" shouted the whole guild.

I giggled as I simply dismissed the attack.

"Sorry, everyone! I have to win!" I smiled sadly. "No regrets, 'kay?" I asked as I summoned a small ball of magic. "Meteor shower of light!" I cried. The ball split into several pieces and hit everyone except my team. "Yay!" I cheered.

"E-Eighty four points for Fairy Tail?!" exclaimed the pumpkin in shock. "And the winner is Fairy Tail!"

"Mavis-nee! I won!" I cheered as I teleported to Mavis' side. She hugged me. "Master! We won!" He just stared at me with everyone else in the guild. "What?" I asked confused.

"What other secrets have you kept from me?" he demanded.

"Uh, help?" I asked Mavis-nee.

"Just show them," she sighed. "You can't hide from them forever."

"Alright!" I agreed, smiling brightly. Pain leaped into existence. "It's time," I whispered to him. He purred softly.

I jumped into the air. I used air magic to stay afloat. I formed words with water and fire. I froze the arena, and melted it again. My cloak flapped around me. Suddenly, I changed. Back into my old form. Lucy Heartfilia.

"I am Lily Heart. I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am The Strongest One. I am Princess of the Realms. I am the sister of Mavis Vermillion. I am daughter of the Dragons!" I told them as my mark switched to my hand and turned pink. They stared at me. I had a list above my head of everything I was. "And finally, I am the girl forgotten, replaced. I am a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy!" yelled Natsu, launching himself at me. I frowned at him and sent a bucket of water at him. He hit the ground. "What was that for?" he asked childishly.

I teleported everyone in the guild to an open plain far from Crocus.

"Igneel." That one word froze Natsu. That one word summoned the fierce fire dragon. He appeared at my shoulder. "Your son."

"Igneel!" yelled Natsu, running to hug his father figure.

"Natsu," rumbled the dragon, avoiding his touch. "You have hurt my daughter."

"Daughter?" questioned Natsu. "Who's your daughter?"

"Lucy, Daughter of the Dragons," replied the dragon angrily.

"Igneel," I commanded, holding up my hand. He stopped and calmed down. "Natsu, you replaced me. That hurt. However, I was already so forgotten that it no longer mattered to me. Natsu Dragneel, you are forgiven," I stated, my eyes piercing him. "Oh, and Master?" he looked at me. "This isn't my true form. This is just a projection on the past. I prefer to be in my true form, Lily Heart." As I said this, I changed back to my true form. "However, you may still call me Lucy if you'd like."

My mark flashed in the sunlight and blazed. I frowned at the blue flames licking my stomach. Quickly, I summoned a glass of water and dumped it over the fire, which sizzled and died out.

"Lucy, what team will you be on?" asked Master. I shrugged. "You should go on a team now, since we all know your magic."

"No," I whispered. They stared at me. My voice grew stronger. "No, you do not know my magic. You have seen but a glimpse of it. My magic is currently as low as 0.001% right now. I can easily defeat the Magic Council if I wish."

"Why not join a team then?" asked Master.

"Master, if it's alright, I-I'd like to battle Gildarts," I stuttered, trying to avoid the question. "He is the strongest and I would truly like to battle him."

"Alright. He is back at the guild," Master told me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you! Now, if you want to avoid motion sickness or a long time going back, follow me!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Space Dragon's Portal: To the Guild!" I ordered. A shimmering, swirling green portal ten feet tall and five feet wide appeared in front of me. The whole guild stared at me. "Okay, so here's how you do it. Hold my hand and step through slowly. Wendy, Natsu, you've done this before. You two go last. Macao, Wakaba, grab my hands." The two men held my hands tightly. We stepped through together and appeared at the guild. "Good." I teleported to the guild with another portal, since my portal were one way. Eventually, everyone was in the guild after only two minutes. "So, we're done."

"Gildarts!" shouted Master.

"Master, he isn't here," informed Kinana.

"I'll go get him. Wait for one second," I told them. "Portal to Gildarts," I whispered. I found Gildarts asleep in a hotel. I dragged him to the guild. "He's here," I announced.

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"Gildarts, go home. Tomorrow, you're fighting Lucy Heartfilia, or Lily Heart," announced Master.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Gildarts

"Begin!" shouted Master.

*BOOM* Gildarts almost hit me.

"Roar of the Elemental Dragons!" I shouted, sending a roar of water, fire, ice, air, metal, and rock towards him. It hit him hard in the chest and he stumbled backwards. I saw his metal limbs and gasped. "Wait! Master, pause the fight!"

"Time out! What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

"Gildarts," I softly whispered, ignoring Master. "I can heal you. But it won't work without your permission. If it's alright, I'm going to put you to sleep. The process is very painful, but if you are asleep, it will not hurt. Is that alright?" I asked.

"You-you can do that?" asked Gildarts in shock. I nodded. "A-alright then."

I smiled at him. "Good choice," I said. "Sleep!" I commanded. He suddenly dropped to the ground, but I sent a flurry of soft plants to catch him. "Mavis-nee, Master, and Cana, come with me." They followed me to the infirmary. I placed Gildarts gently on the bed. "I need your help."

"How?" asked Cana.

"Mavis-nee, remove the bindings. Master, watch so they know I am not hurting him. Cana, hold your father down and make sure he does not move," I commanded. They nodded.

"Bindings removed," Mavis-nee stated. "Ready."

Gildarts was now a mass of limbs. I winced.

"Cana." She walked towards her father. "Master, watch." He stood back and stared at Gildarts. "Magic Raise to 40%!" My magic aura was now almost suffocating. However, I gave them all protection spells to keep them from fainting. "Time Ark: Gildarts Heal!" I shouted. My magic healed Gildarts. His limbs were growing back and he looked new and young. However, I could not keep it up for long. My magic was slowly sapping away. "100% magic!" After ten minutes, Gildarts was finally healed. I was panting hard. "W-wake, Gildarts," I stuttered. He woke up and stared at his body.

"I—how?" he asked.

"G-Grandine, Mavis," I pleaded.

"Grandine! Your princess calls upon you!" she said.

Grandine appeared. "Lucy!" she exclaimed, staring at me.

"N-no power left," I managed to pant.

"Sleep, princess," she ordered. I closed my eyes. "My goodness, she used all her magic," she whispered to herself, shocked.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Teams and Fun

Time Skip: 1 hour

*Yawn* I stretched on the infirmary bed.

"Grandine?" I asked, looking around. She was gone.

"She left after she healed you," a voice said. I looked around and saw Wendy holding Carla.

"Hi, Wendy!" I greeted. "Can I join your team?" I randomly asked.

"Okay, Lucy-san," she answered shyly.

"Grandine!" I sang. The air dragon appeared by my side. "I'm on Wendy's team now. So, why don't you go say hi to her?" I asked.

She was still in her human form. Her dragon form couldn't fit in the infirmary. In this form, she had long blue hair like Wendy. Her eyes were a clear blue and she wore a white dress that reached to her ankles.

"Wendy," she greeted, smiling. She ran and hugged Wendy. "Stay with Lucy. She will protect you," Grandine told her.

"Okay."

Grandine disappeared in a flash as we went downstairs.

"Hey, Luce!" called Natsu. I looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Join our team!"

"What about Lisanna?" I asked.

"Uh…well, she wants to go back to Team Strauss anyways," he replied.

My eyes widened with Lisanna's. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Natsu," I angrily stated, "you do not replace people so easily. Besides, I'm already on a team. Lisanna, if you want, you can come with me. We're making an all-girl team: Wendy, Carla, and me."

"Okay, Lucy!" she agreed, smiling happily.

Time Skip: 4 hours

"Sleep over!" I screamed happily. Mira, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy, Lisanna, Kinana, Juvia, and Carla were at my mansion. "Game time!"

"Truth or Dare!" Mira squealed.

"Alright, Lucy's first," demanded Bisca.

"Truth or Dare?" Mira asked, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Truth," I answered, picking the safest.

"Who do you like?" she asked.

"A lot of people. You, Wendy, Carla, Mavis-nee, the dragons," I listed.

"No! Like a crush!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm…no one actually," I honestly told her. "Mira, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," the barmaid replied.

My eyes glinted evilly. "Mira." She shivered. "I dare you to kiss Freed the next time you see him full on the lips!"

"B-but..." she stuttered.

"Oh, Freed, you can come in now," I sang. I knew the boys were all crowded behind the door, listening to us. When I heard footsteps, I smirked. I threw open the door with my magic and forced Freed inside. He was blushing red. "Oh, Mira…"

Mira blushed and kissed Freed gently on the lips, both of them blushing and red. Then, Freed ran out the door.

"Truth or Dare, Lisanna?" asked Mira evilly.

"Truth."

"Did you break up with Natsu yet?"

"Yes, three hours ago." We gasped at her reply. "Alright, Lucy, Truth or Dare?"

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Missions

"Master, give me an S-Class mission," I pleaded. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"You aren't strong enough." I glared at him. "However, if you can beat me, I will allow you S-Class."

Everyone gasped. It was legendary for someone to beat Master without cheating.

"Alright! Erza, you're the judge," I told her.

Time Skip: 2 minutes

Everyone betted on Master except for Mavis, who voted for me.

"Begin!"

"Pain." He leaped out and growled. Master shivered but didn't faint. The panther made a scary face. Master shuddered and grew in size. *ROAR* Pain pounced, trailing a thick black mist behind him. Master used his fist to try and hit Pain, which failed miserably. "Poor Master," I stated as I watched them fight. Immediately, Master's magic, made mostly of light, was sucked up by Pain's magic, made mostly of darkness. Master fainted, shrinking to his normal size. "I win, Master," I sang as I healed him.

"Humph," he grunted. "Your pet is good. But what about you?" he asked, indicating that I was not strong.

My eyes glittered maliciously. Suddenly, they were piercing as I glared at him.

"My magic?" I questioned angrily. "You don't want to see my magic. Oh, my magic is so much more powerful…and dangerous," I hissed eerily. He shivered slightly. "My magic…Spirit Attack," I commanded. Master was suddenly surrounded by all the Celestial Spirits who attacked, except Loki, who was part of the guild. After a few minutes, I closed all of their gates. Master was bruised and battered, green in the face. "Oh, Poise, did you have to poison him?" I sighed. Poise, spirit of poison, appeared by my side.

He shrugged. "I attacked like you told us to. Why shouldn't I poison him?"

He was a tall man with spiky purple hair. He wore a long purple cloak decorated with potion bottles. He had fangs and a snake like face.

"This is my guild master. Idiot." He stared at me.

"Then why are you fighting him?"

"Force Gate Closure! Idiot. Doesn't even know a fight when he sees it," I muttered under my breath. "Open, Gate of the Healing God: Apollo!" A handsome man with sunny blonde hair and sunglasses appeared. He opened his mouth, probably to flirt **(A/N: He's a playboy too -_-) **but I cut him off, saying, "Apollo. Heal this man," while pointing at Master.

Time Skip: 5 minutes **(Yeah, I know, I'm that lazy)**

"And Lucy Heartfilia is officially the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail," finished Master.

"Good, now, let's go, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Juvia," I called. I whipped an S-Class mission to destroy a demon off the request board. I copied it and made it float to Mira. "Bye!"

We teleported to the location with my magic.

Time Skip: 2 minutes

"The demon's in there," whispered Lisanna.

"Good! Now, stand back and watch. Demon, get out here right now!" I demanded.

The demon waddled out. It was green and purple with small, beady eyes.

"Fight?" it asked stupidly.

"Wing Slash of the Air Dragon!" I shouted. A strong wind whacked him hard, cutting through his thick fur and leaving a welt.

"Wah," Wendy gasped, surprised at my power.

"Art of Fire: Wind Storm!" I commanded. A wall of fire rose around the demon and inside, a wind storm raged. The demon tossed and turned in the thick wind, but was hit with fire when he grew close to leaving. I looked on with pride at my brilliant attack that I had created myself. I looked on with pity at the unconscious demon in the fire. "Release."

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, running towards me. She looked up with wide, admiring eyes. "You're so strong!"

"Thanks, Wendy!" I replied, giggling at her cuteness.

Time Skip: 2 minutes

"We're back!" I shouted as I politely _opened_ the door. We each received thirty million jewels, even though I did all the work.

"Welcome back, Lily," greeted Kinana. "Same?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," I panted as I slumped on a stool.

"Here you are," she giggled, heaving a tub of water and ice onto the bar.

"Thanks." I swallowed the ice in one gulp, oblivious to the fact that the guild was watching me. I played with the water, making dragons. Finally, I sucked it all in. "Ah. Thanks, Kinana," I said, smiling.

"Sure," the girl replied, returning the smile brightly.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Me

Chapter 24: Me

"You ate a whole tub of ice!" screamed Gray.

"You drank a whole tub of water!" cried Juvia.

"Yeah, it tastes good," I answered casually. The whole guild fell, anime-style. "What?" I asked.

"Y-you're eating shadows!" screamed Romeo.

"Hmm?" I looked down and saw the shadows being sucked into my mouth. "So?"

"Do they taste good?" asked Natsu. Before I answered, he rushed towards the wall and tried to eat shadows, failing miserably.

"Manners, Natsu," I said, my eyes glittering. I requipped my cloak over a blue bikini top and a pair of black pants. "Water." Water came rushing through my hand towards Natsu at my command. "Lesson to be learned: Manners!"

"A-alright!" agreed the scared Dragon Slayer.

"And yes, since I'm an elemental Dragon Slayer, I can eat practically everything," I continued.

"Well, then, eat this!" shouted Natsu as he launched himself at me, wanting a fight. Sighing, I grabbed his hand and ate the flames. "What?!"

Shrugging, I decided to go train. "I'm going to train." I walked out the guild doors.

I found a beautiful lake with a waterfall, so I released a hundred piranhas into there. I also placed three crocodiles and two sharks. The lake was very big. I dove in. The piranhas attacked me along with the crocodiles. I twisted and dodged and purposefully hit the sharks. They growled and attacked me as well. I knew the girls were in the bushes, hiding and surprise at my speed, except Wendy. Quickly, I wrung my hair as I used my Water magic to force the sharks into a large underwater cave. The piranhas went in a cage I made with grass and the crocodiles disappeared under the mud. I quickly requipped a towel, dried myself, and used Time Ark to restore my cloak. Then, I brushed my pale yellow hair and turned towards the bushes.

"You can come out now," I told them.

"Hi, Lucy-san," whispered Wendy as she stepped into the open, fidgeting.

"Hello, Wendy. You want to train, don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Then come."

"Okay."

"Do you remember the rules?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you ready for crocodiles as well?" She nodded yet again. "Alright, list your number."

"One crocodile, one shark, and forty piranhas," she listed.

"Wendy, into the water." I used my magic to place two crocodiles with the sharks. I released one shark and forty piranhas. "Wendy, know that one crocodile hides in the mud," I told her. She nodded. I cut her finger slightly. "This is just to make the shark active," I said. "Ready, set, go!"

The piranhas launched themselves at her. The crocodile stirred under the mud. The shark swam hard towards her. She evaded them all. After thirty minutes, she gently yelped as the shark nicked her leg with a sharp tooth. Five minutes later, the crocodile chomped on her arm. I healed her quickly, but she still felt a slight pain to teach her a lesson. Finally, forty minutes after getting in the water, the Sky Dragon Slayer fainted in the water. I made a small wall of water around her, so that she was in the middle of a tall container. Using my magic, I lifted her out of the water while grabbing the piranhas and tossing them in the cage. I forced the shark into the cave with the crocodile.

"Heal!" I commanded, and Wendy was completely healed.

"Train me!" cried Lisanna.

"Train Juvia!" cried Juvia.

They stepped into the open and began their training.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Team Dragon Slayer

Chapter 25: Team Dragon Slayer!

"Master, Team Fairies would like to leave the guild for a year," I announced to Master as we stood in his soundproof office.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Training."

"Alright then," he told us.

Time Skip: 1 hour

"Girls! We will be Team Dragon Slayer!" I announced. They stared at me in shock.

"But I'm not a Dragon Slayer," protested Lisanna.

"Open, Gate to the Nature Dragon: Glade!" I shouted, waving a green key decorated with flowers and vines.

A beautiful, green dragon came out of the Dragon Realm.

"Princess," greeted the green dragon, Glade, elegantly bowing.

"Glade, the Take-Over mage, Lisanna, will be your new student. She does Animal Soul," I informed, gently nudging Lisanna over to Glade. Lisanna, you'll train under Glade for a year. We'll be just in time for the Grand Magic Games if we hurry."

"Lucy-san, what about us?" asked Wendy.

I smiled at her. "We get to train in the Dragon Realm with the Dragons. Lisanna will be there too." **(A/N: Juvia joined Team Natsu to be with Gray. The two are now dating)**

"I'll slow time, so we have ten years in the human world. We will not mature. And for us, we have four years in the Dragon Realm, which is more than we need," I told them. I closed Glade's gate. They waited for us in the Dragon Palace. Together, we stepped into the Dragon Realm.

Time Skip: 4 years

"And we're now Team Dragon Slayer!" I announced. We all cheered. "Let's go back. Grand Magic Games, here we come!"

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**

**Sorry if this story is really short! It just explains a lot of stuff.**


	26. Chapter 26: Return to Fairy Tail!

"Master! Allow us to be in the Grand Magic Games!" I demanded as we materialized behind him on the stage.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"We are Team Dragon Slayer!" I announced.

"The Air Dragon!" announced Wendy, twirling in her light blue dress.

"The Nature Dragon!" Lisanna announced, twirling in her green dress.

"The Elemental Dragon!" I announced, twirling in my rainbow-colored dress.

"Team Dragon Slayer!" we shouted together, holding hands. I stood in the middle, Lisanna to my right and Wendy to my left.

"We are strong enough for the Games," I told Master. He looked uncertain. I summoned five million jewels in front of me. "You can have this," I told him.

"Alright!" he agreed, scooping the money up. "Now we can pay all our debts. Besides, Lucy is very strong…we're sure to win this year's Games too," he muttered. "Erza! You will go with these three! Also Mira! This year, we will send a team of girls: the strongest in the guild!"

"Erza-san!" Wendy cried. "Fight me!"

Everyone stared at the small Dragon Slayer. "WHAT?!"

Time Skip: 5 minutes

Only Carla, Lisanna, and I betted on Wendy. We each betted a million jewels.

"Begin!" shouted Master.

"Roar of the Air Dragon!" shouted Wendy, sending a ten feet wide vortex towards Erza. It hit her hard and she was panting afterwards, scratched and bleeding. "Wing Slash of the Air Dragon! Claws of the Air Dragon!" She continued to send attacks at the mighty Titania. After two minutes of this, Erza fainted. "Lucy-nee! I won!" cheered Wendy.

"WHAT?!" screamed the guild. We collected our money, which was nearly a billion jewels each.

"Training with Lucy-nee really pays off," Wendy told them, smiling.

"Mira-nee!" exclaimed Lisanna. "Fight me!"

Time Skip: 2 minutes

Now completely healed by Wendy, Erza stood next to me.

"Begin!" shouted Master.

"Satan Soul: Sitri!" exclaimed Mira.

"Not going easy on me, are you, nee-chan?" asked Lisanna, smiling. "Well then, neither will I. Animal Soul: Deer! Roar of the Nature Dragon!" she shouted, sending a ten feet wide vortex of swirling leaves towards her sister, cutting her up badly. "Claws of the Nature Dragon! Wing Slash of the Nature Dragon!" After two minutes of this, Mira fainted. Once again, Wendy, Carla, and I collected around a billion jewels each. "Healing Herbs of the Forest!" she commanded. Leaves flew from her hand and wrapped around Mira. When they disappeared, Mira was completely healed. "Nee-chan, I'm sorry," whispered Lisanna sadly.

"You've grown stronger, Lisanna," Mira stated, standing up.

Lisanna turned human again and ran towards her sister, who was in human form as well.

"Lisanna, Wendy, you've grown so much stronger," Master told them, shocked.

"I have, too, Master," I said, smirking in my mind.

"W-what?" he asked. "My goodness, now she's even stronger…what do I do with her?" he muttered to himself.

"Team Dragon Slayer!"

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27: GMG (AGAIN)

"The Water Labyrinth! Find your way to the center in this dark maze without drowning!" announced Mato.

"Water Bubbles!" I cast. Bubbles fit themselves around the others' head and popped. "You can breathe underwater now."

"But what about you, Lucy?" asked Mira worriedly.

"I breathe underwater naturally! I'm the Water Dragon Slayer!" I giggled. "Alright, let's teleport!" I grabbed everyone's arms and teleported to the center. Now, I had grown so strong, I no longer needed to say any spells. I could also make portals that only allowed those I brought in and were invisible. "We got first!" I cheered in my one piece light blue swimsuit.

"And Fairy Tail is once again first!" announced Mato.

Time Skip: 1 day

"And once again, in first place: Fairy Tail!"

Thanks to my portal, we made a flashy entrance, appearing in the center of the arena suddenly. My cloak once again was on me, the hood up. Wendy wore a light blue dress, Lisanna wore a light green dress with flowers, Mira wore her pink dress, and Erza wore a gray dress. Under my cloak, I wore a dress I made myself, decorated with the dragons.

"Teams may now mingle!" announced the pumpkin.

"Girls," I ordered. They stood with me in a line. "Let's go see Mermaid Heel."

"What do you want?" asked Kagura.

Wendy smiled sweetly at her. "Kagura-san, we wanted to see your team, since we are an all girl team, too."

"Really?" asked Kagura skeptically. She pointed her sword at me. "Who are you?"

I took off me hood as my kaleidoscope eyes glittered in the sunlight, startling her. My pale blonde hair waved in the slight breeze. I elegantly curtsied. "Lucy Heartfilia, at your service," I told her, smiling brightly. As I spoke, the sunlight leaked into my mouth and I accidentally ate it.

"Lucy-san, don't eat while you talk," Wendy suggested.

"Sorry!" I snapped my mouth shut and repelled the tasty light.

"Lucy? I thought you were Lily?" asked Kagura, relaxing.

"I sorta had a false identity as Lily. I wanted to hide who I was," I admitted.

"Well, it's time to go," I announced.

Time Skip: 1 day

"Lucy vs. Kagura!" announced Mato. "The leaders of the all girl teams: Fairy Tail and Mermaid/d Heel!"

"Sorry, Kagura," I told her.

"Likewise," she replied, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

*Bam*

"And she's out like a candle!" I announced. "Battle over. Winner: me."

"Fairy Tail has ten points!" announced Mato.

Time Skip: 2 hours

"Tag Battle: Lucy and Wendy vs. Minerva and Orga!" announced Mato.

"Wendy, me or you?" I asked.

"I'll go first. Roar of the Air Dragon! Claws of the Air Dragon! Crushing Fangs of the Air Dragon! Wing Slash of the Air Dragon!" she yelled.

*BAM*

"And they're out like a candle! Battle over, winner: us!" I announced.

"Ten points for Fairy Tail!" announced Mato.

Every battle was like that. *BAM* We win. *BAM* We win.

Until…

Time Skip: 1 day

"My challenge right will be one hundred!" I announced. Everyone gasped and stared at me.

"Impossible!" shouted Mato.

"It's another Erza," groaned the guild.

"Easy," I retorted. I waved my hand and the monsters died. The lacrima screen showed the monsters dying. "I'm done."

"The MPH!" announced Mato.

I went last on it. I decided to use my combined roars. I breathed out and a huge swirl of magic hit the MPH. It went to 10,000 and broke.

"SO STRONG!" everyone exclaimed as I pouted.

"Now I'll never know my score," I said, sniffing.

The guild groaned, wondering why I just _had_ to be so strong.

"Winner: Lucy of Fairy Tail!" announced Mato.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Fights

"Lisanna and Lucy from Fairy Tail vs. Hibiki and Eve from Blue Pegasus!" announced the pumpkin. Lisanna and I appeared in the middle of the arena, thanks to my portal. Hibiki and Ren jumped out, looking handsome to some people, not including me. "Go!"

"Lisanna," I addressed, looking at her. "Number twenty four. Go."

"Roar of the Nature Dragon!" she shouted, surprising many people. It hit the two opponents head on and they were bruised and battered. "Wing Slash of the Nature Dragon!"

"Wind Storm!" commanded Ren.

"Dismissed," I replied, swallowing it whole.

"Archive!" ordered Hibiki.

"Dismissed," I repeated, sending it back at him. "My turn. Hmm, weakest attack…what is it again, Lisanna?"

"Sleep," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah! Okay, Sleep!" I commanded, instantly knocking them out. I sighed. "Sometimes, I really wish I had a fairer attack."

"Winner is Fairy Tail!" announced Mato.

Time Skip: 1 hour

"The last fight for the day: Mirajane and Lucy from Fairy Tail against Jenny and Eve from Blue Pegasus!" announced Mato. "Yakima, who do you think will win?"

"Fairy Tail," the old man replied. "Lucy is very strong as well as Mirajane."

"Begin!"

"Mira, you may," I told the older girl.

"Satan Soul: Sitri," she commanded loudly.

As she transformed, I smirked at the two. "You're so dead."

"Dark Orb!" she commanded, sending an orb towards the two. They managed to dodge it, so with a flick of my fingers, I sent the darkness flying into their backs. It hit them hard. "Thanks, Lucy," Mirajane told me.

"Battle Form!" shouted Jenny. "Poison Heart!" **(A/N: I don't know what her magic is in Battle Form, so…live with it, please!)** poisonous burst of magic in the form of hearts was sent towards us. It hit us hard, but didn't affect us at all. "W-what's happening? Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"Mira has a barrier around her that I placed, making her immune to any attack, especially poison," I told her. "Besides, poison is only a dessert for a demon **(Credit to Manga)**. And for me, well," I said, "poison is simply a meal."

I sucked in the poison through my teeth as I spoke, the poison tinting my teeth a purple color. I soon finished it all with Mira's help.

"Amazing," breathed Eve. "Lucy-san, let me be your pet."

"You're so cute!" I giggled. I hugged him. "You know, Eve, I like you best out of all the Blue Pegasus guys!"

"Um, Lucy?" asked Mira. I looked at her and she was normal again with her hands on her hips. "We're in the middle of a battle here."

"Oops!" I giggled. I got up and dusted myself off. Eve and Jenny fainted at my silent Sleep command. "Done, Mira."

"Winner: Fairy Tail!" announced Mato.

"Like I said," said Yakima.

Time Skip: 1 day

"Wendy and Lucy vs. Rufus and Orga!" announced the pumpkin.

"You've got no chance against me," I told them, smirking.

"Begin!"

"Black Lightning!" commanded Orga, glaring at me. Quickly, I teleported Wendy to the side of Rufus and I moved next to Orga. "What?"

"Wendy! Number three!" I shouted.

"Roar of the Air Dragon! Crushing Fangs of the Air Dragon! Wing Slash of the Air Dragon! Claws of the Air Dragon!" Wendy shouted at an incredible speed, rendering Rufus unable to memorize.

I flicked my fingers at Orga and he was knocked out instantly. Rufus was beaten by Wendy.

"Winner: Fairy Tail!"

Time Skip: 10 minutes

"Special Request Battle: Lucy from Fairy Tail against Sabertooth!"

"Yay, I'm fighting Sabertooth!" I cheered as everyone sweat-dropped. I stopped for a moment. "Can their master fight too?"

"WHAT?!" shouted my guild.

"O-okay," agreed Mato nervously. "Jiemma, will you fight?" The man nodded, so I teleported to the middle of the arena and sat down on a chair I requipped. "Begin!"

"Black Lightning!" shouted Orga.

"Dragon Force! Roar of the Light Dragon/Shadow Dragon!" shouted Sting and Rogue simultaneously.

"Memory Make: Roar of the Air Dragon!" shouted Rufus.

Minerva sent a purple orb of magic containing poison towards me. I snored.

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" shouted my guild.

I cracked open an eye and saw the attacks rushing at me. I simply opened my mouth, yawning, and accidentally ate the attacks.

"We won!" cheered Sabertooth. Then, the smoke cleared with me still sitting on the chair, not hurt at all. "WHAT?!"

"My turn?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"Humph. Flaring Flame," commanded Jiemma, sounding bored.

A blazing, orange flame was sent towards me. I chuckled slightly. "Seriously? If that won't work on Salamander over there, it definitely won't work on me. Hmm, what should I do with it?" I asked myself. I decided to send it back, so I leaned against an air wall. The flame immediately circled around me and hit Jiemma in the face, singing his hair and beard. "Sting and Rogue are Dragon Slayers as well and didn't kill their Dragons like they intended to…Hmm, they do deserve judgment, don't they, Mom?" I asked out loud. _Yes, they do, dear. However, now is not the time,_ a voice whispered in my head. Everyone stared at me. "Gotcha! You two," I pointed at Sting and Rogue, "sleep." Immediately, they fainted.

"I have to memorize that…wait! Why can't I memorize that?" Rufus asked.

"You can't memorize that?" asked Orga, shocked.

"The scene, yes, but the magic…it's unheard of!"

"That's because you aren't strong enough," I told him sweetly. "You have to have extreme magic power to cast the spell, and you definitely can't do it the easy way. Sleep, Memorizer!" I commanded, and Rufus was knocked out. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" I shouted, hitting Orga in the stomach, causing him to faint. "Minerva…Darkness!" I exclaimed. "Roar of the Dark Dragon!" I shouted, sending a beam of darkness towards her, similar to Rogue's but much stronger since this was Acnologia's Roar miniaturized. It hit her in the stomach and she coughed up blood before fainting. "Jiemma," I muttered. "Mavis-nee?" _Evil, Master of Sabertooth, Strong, Excels in Fire Magic, and taught by a dark guild master. He does Dark Magic, so do not swallow his fire,_ Mavis-nee's voice whispered in my head. "Alright! Roar of the Holy Water Dragon!" I shouted, sending a Holy Dragon and Water Dragon Roar towards him. It was a very special attack, purifying anything it touched and very painful to dark mages. He fainted immediately. Feeling nice, I healed Sting, Rogue, and Rufus. They brought their guild mates and guild master into the infirmary as I watched. "Sting, Rogue, your dragons aren't dead," I reminded them.

"W-what?" asked Sting.

"They're alive. I trained under them," I told them.

They burst into tears of joy, crying and smiling at the same time.

"T-thank you!" yelled Sting, hugging me. I froze and gently pushed him off. Immediately, Natsu rushed up and punched him. "Ow! What was that for, Salamander?" demanded Sting angrily.

"Tigers! You hugged my girlfriend!" he shouted loudly.

"What did you just say, Salamander?" I demanded angrily.

"G-girlfriend?" he whispered timidly.

*BAM* I smacked him in the face with my Water Dragon's Iron Fist. I brought out my Dragon Swords and changed them to water mode. I sliced him up almost as good as Erza could have, screaming words that would have made a sailor proud. "IDIOT SALAMANDER! AS IF I WOULD WANT YOU!" I screamed loudly. I whacked him hard on the cheeks, bruising them. He had been unconscious ever since I used my fist on him. "IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU! ARGH!"

"Lucy!" shouted Master. "Stop it!"

When that didn't work, Lahar summoned the Rune Knights, who placed Runes around me. That only made me angrier and I swallowed the Runes with my Rune Dragon Slayer magic. Wendy failed to cam me down after I glared at her with my now literally flaming eyes as well as Lisanna. Mavis-nee grabbed me and teleported me to the Dragon Realm, where I calmed down at the sight of my home.

"Mavis-nee, I'm sorry!" I sobbed in her shoulder.

"I understand. Those lies made me want to punch him in the face," Mavis-nee comforted.

"Let's go back," I suggested after a minute.

We teleported back to the arena, where everyone stared at me. I looked normal now, my waist-length hair waving slightly with Mavis-nee's and my eyes calm and pretty, wearing a light blue bikini top and a pair of black pants (Outfit: Water Walk).

"Salamander, be warned," we said together, and for a moment, our eyes were golden, shining. Then, the light faded away.

"Good night, everyone," I said as I walked out of the arena. Once outside, I breathed in the cold night air happily. "Dragon Wings."

A beautiful, pair of almost invisible wings sprouted behind my back, tinted blue at the edges. I fanned them and jumped into the air. My wings slightly glowed in the dark as I flew higher into the air.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29: More Secrets

Chapter 29: More Secrets

Happily, I transformed into a dragon. As a dragon, I was a pure white, giving light off everywhere. In the sunlight, I had rainbow scales. My eyes were a clear blue in dragon form like Mavis' and I could breathe any type of attack. I also had very light blue scales on my back and tail that looked white in the dark. As I flew around, free at last, I flew over the arena and saw Natsu looking up along with Wendy and Gajeel.

"Dragon!" they shouted together.

Immediately, people began to scream in terror. I chuckled, since I was smaller than most dragons, slightly bigger than a house while they were bigger than a mansion.

"Oi! Dragon!" shouted Natsu. "Where's Igneel?"

Angry at him, I breathed a huge pillar of fire at him. He tried to swallow it, but it burned him. Mavis-nee knew it was me and disappeared into a forest. After a while, I was joined with a slender, pale pink dragon with emerald green eyes, Mavis. Together, we swooped through the skies, ignoring Natsu's annoying shouts below us. Finally, the time came. We flew together directly above the arena and towards the shining star above. As it struck midnight, the star opened the portal to the Dragon Realm. It was only seen by dragons and one of the reasons there was a Dragon King festival. A blinding light shone suddenly, signaling the portal was open. Together, wings spread wide, we soared through the opening to the Realm.

"Mom!" I shouted, barreling into the palace at full speed. My mom looked up at me. She had clear brown eyes and was a night blue with yellow scales here and there. "I came through the portal! It was so much fun!"

"Hello, Mavis. Hello, Lucy," she greeted.

"Mom!" exclaimed Mavis, turning into her human form and jumping into Mom's lap. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, dear," replied my mom, smiling softly.

"Hey, Mavis? Why are you in a child form?" I asked.

"Mom! My guild has grown so much better!" she told Mom. She turned to me. "Lucy, I am long dead," she told me. I nodded my head, I already knew that, "in the human world," she continued. I looked at her, confused. "Lucy, we are literally the daughters of dragons. We are immortal." I stared at her. "When you supposedly die in the human world, you will be able to maintain a body of nine, like me. But you will become a Dragon Princess. However, dragons _can_ die, and so can we. We just don't age or get sick. If someone stabs you, you can die. Mom might die soon, since she's going to give birth to another baby. Also, you will be a Dragon of something, like Celestial Dragon, or Night Dragon. But when you finally are a millennium old, you can maintain body of any age.," Mavis told me.

"What are you Dragon of?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Fairies," she replied happily. "My Dragon Slayers will be able to command fairies and eat fairy dust along with plants of any kind."

"I want to be Dragon of Colors," I told her.

"Well, you are rainbow in the sun," she replied thoughtfully. "I created the guild Fairy Tail."

"Well, Lucy, there is no Color Dragon yet. I think it would be quite a good idea," Mom told me.

"Let's go back," suggested Mavis-nee.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Grand Magic Games OVER

"And our last fight for today is…" Mato announced.

*ROAR* Suddenly, mages sprang from nowhere and began attacking guilds. Someone made the extreme mistake of trying to attack Fairy Tail and fainted from just a glare from Mavis-nee and me.

"Mavis-nee! Families!" I shouted. She nodded and teleported Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Romeo, Wendy, Macao, and Wakaba to a safe forest far away from Crocus. "Lisanna! Take your siblings through my portal!" I told her, making a visible, blue portal to Mavis-nee that allowed all Fairy Tail mages in. "Master! Take everyone through this portal to Mavis-nee!" I told him. He nodded and hurried everyone in. "Go ahead! I have to take care of these mages!" I told him. He glanced back and hurried through the portal, which closed behind him. I closed my eyes.

_Mavis-nee? Is everyone safe?_ I asked. _They're all here,_ replied my sister. _Good. Set up camp. I'll be there in two minutes._

I requipped into my Black Cloak of Strength and walked up to the platform.

"SILENCE!" I shouted into the microphone, hurting some ears. Everyone froze and stared at me. A dark aura was rolling off me and I looked very scary with my hood up. And under the hood, I looked even scarier. "WHY ARE YOU DARK MAGES HERE?! AND WHO DARED TO TOUCH MY GUILD?!" I thundered, sounding scarier than Erza without cake.

"A-a man n-named I-Ivan a-as-asked us t-to c-come h-here w-with s-so-some o-other g-guilds," stuttered a dark guild master.

"Ivan!" I yelled into the air. I pointed at the man. "You! Out!" I ordered, pointing at the door. He hesitated, and hesitated a moment too long. *BAM* I took out my barely controlled anger on the poor man. A mound of mud rose from the ground, leaving behind a pit. The mud surrounded the poor man and he disappeared. Immediately, the dark mages began running towards the door in fear except one cocky mage. I glared at him. He chuckled. I sent a mound of water flying towards him from a nearby barrel. "YOU!"

"Saturn Reversal**(Credit to the Raven)**," he whispered and suddenly, he was standing where I was and a glob of water flew at me.

"Dragon Transformation!" I yelled. I turned into my dragon form. "Don't get cocky, young one," I growled, smiling at his scared face. In a flash, I flew at him, hitting him hard. I grabbed his shirt in my teeth and threw him out. Then, I transformed back into my true form and spit on the ground. "He tasted awful!" I stated.

"Thank you, Lucy!" shouted Eve as he ran towards me to hug me.

I sighed and hugged him. "Listen, people. Go back to your own guilds or stuff like that. Fairy Tail isn't going back to the guild. We know for certain that the dark guilds are going to attack very soon, so we're camping in a forest. We're going to train, too. Erza and I will lead the training along with Master and Mavis. If any of you want, you can come. All guilds are welcome. Mavis and I have already set up a protective barrier around the camp. So, I can take you there now if you want," I told them, opening a blue portal behind me. "Also, by the time training's over, if you didn't skip every session, you'll be S-Class."

"I'll go!" volunteered Eve, running towards me.

Soon, there were whole guilds behind me: Blue Pegasus, Spring Field (new guild), Mermaid Heel("The boys better not get near us…"), and surprisingly, Sting and Rogue.

"Alright," I said. "Is that everyone?" I asked. No one came up. "Okay then. Blue Pegasus Portal!" I commanded. The previous portal disappeared and a swirling, white portal appeared. _Mavis-nee, some other guilds want to come with us. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Spring Field, and the Dragon Slayer Duo from Sabertooth,_ I telepathically told my sister. _Alright_, she replied. "Blue Pegasus! Through the portal!" I ordered. As the last people went in, I commanded, "Spring Field Portal!" That portal disappeared and was replaced by a swirling, green portal. "Spring Field, in!" I told them. After they disappeared, "Girl Portal!" I commanded, giggling. A pink portal appeared in place of the green portal, only for girls. Mermaid Heel went in, giggling with me. Finally, I whispered, "Dragon Slayer's Portal." A beautiful doorway appeared. "Sting, Rogue, come with me." I held their hands, and together, we stepped through the portal, which closed behind us.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Camp Fairy Tail(FT)

"Camp Fairy Tail!" I announced to the astonished Dragon Slayers. The amazing, comfortable camp shocked them. It was peaceful, in the middle of the forest and near a waterfall, too. (Hint: Piranha time! Evil smile)

"Wow! This is amazing!" shouted many voices.

Everyone came to the center of the camp where there was a platform that I stood on.

"Mages! Listen to me! Training will now begin at camp!" I shouted. Groans were heard throughout the crowd. "First: the rules. Rule Number One: No fighting. Rule Number two: Listen to your training instructor. Rule Number Three: ALWAYS show respect to others, or else. Rule Number Four: Stay in the camp if you do not have training outside. Rule Number Five: Do not be negative. Rule Number Six: Stay quiet and preserve peace. Rule Number Seven: If someone is disobedient, tell your training instructor. And finally, Rule Number Seven: NEVER, EVER waste time playing. Those are the rules. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright. Next, here are your schedules. Everyone's is the same. Wake up. Train. Eat. Train. Eat. Nap. Train. Eat. Sleep. You do not have to nap, however you probably want to, since training will be hard. And your training instructors," I said, "can be chosen by you. Here they are. When your name is called, please come on stage. Me. Mavis. Makarov. Erza," I finished. We stood on stage. "We are the four strongest in our guild. Kagura. Bob. Celosia (Flower and name of Spring Field. Also symbol of Spring Field.) You are allowed to pick your guild master. However, at least once a day, you must train with a Fairy Tail member. We will all introduce ourselves."

"I am Erza Scarlet, a Requip mage. My magic is called 'The Knight.' I will train you in swords and weaponry," Erza told us.

"I am Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail," Mavis-nee said sweetly. "My magic is very special and unknown to everyone but my sister. I will train you in speed, meditation, and magic control."

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. My body can grow in size, but I prefer to use my normal body. I will train you in magic," he told us.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I was previously known as Lily Heart and am still known as The Strongest One," I told everyone. "My magic is Dragon Slayer magic, Time Ark, Healing and Restoring, Sleep, Transformation," I trailed off as Mavis-nee looked at me saying, _Stop talking. You're overwhelming them._ It was true. "Anyways, I will train you in speed, magic improvement, transformation, peace, and more." I paused for a moment. "Alright, introductions are done. Everyone, you may, and should choose more than one instructor. And instructors, you must also train under someone. Everyone, there are absolutely NO private lessons and you must do whatever your instructor says."

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Training at Camp FT with me

Time Skip: 1 day

"Wendy, Romeo, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Lisanna, Mira, and Milliana," I read on my magical log. "Not bad!"

"Lucy-san!" shouted a voice. I looked up and saw Wendy running towards me. "Is training starting now?"

"Yes, in fact," I replied, smiling. On everyone's schedule, which was magical, there was a place telling them where to go. Only Wendy and Lisanna were here so far. I smirked. "Summon Magic: Mira! Milliana! Sting! Rogue! Romeo! Natsu!" I commanded unnecessarily. The sleepy people were jerked awake as they flew towards me. After they had landed in front of me, I asked, "Why weren't you here?"

"Sleep," muttered Sting.

I glared at him. We were standing in front of the waterfall.

"Strip." He froze with everyone else.

"WHAT?!"  
"Don't question me. Wendy knows what's happening," I retorted angrily. "Boys, down to your underpants. Girls, come with me." We walked towards a clearing surrounded by trees. "Alright girls, strip."

Wendy immediately threw off her dress and shivered slightly. I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Why?" asked Mira. I looked at her. "Alright!"

"Here," I told them. I gave Milliana a one-piece with cats, Mira a pink ruffled one, and Wendy a light blue one. I wore Water Fall, a whitish blue one piece. "Now, let's go back." The boys were shivering when we walked back. "Boys! Get ready for some serious speed!" I told them. "Watch and learn."

I stepped into the freezing water and released two hundred piranhas, four sharks, and five crocodiles. They lunged at me. The boys shrieked as the girls screamed. Except Wendy, who watched. I dodged the attacks launched in a row, weaving in a circle around the sharks, ducking the crocodiles' sharp teeth, and flipping over the piranhas. After a minute of this, I jumped onto shore, laughing at their expressions.

"Are we doing that?" asked Mira timidly.

"YES!" I laughed. "Wendy's first, since she's done this before. Well, Natsu has too, but he sucks at it. Forty piranhas, one crocodile, and one shark, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Go!"

The small Dragon Slayer weaved through the many attacks quickly. She dodged the teeth and swam around like a seal. However, after five minutes, I tossed in ten more piranhas. After thirty minutes, she was bitten. In total, she lasted forty minutes with fifty piranhas.

"Milliana!" I ordered. "Ten piranhas."

Only ten piranhas were left in the water. However, after two minutes, she fainted and I used my Water Wall to protect her. Then Mira went in with five piranhas. She fainted after five minutes. The boys each had ten piranhas and lasted only two minutes.

"Breakfast time," I told them.

This was training with me.

Time Skip: 1 year

Wendy, now a beautiful, young lady with flowing, blue hair, swam in the lake, laughing. There were a hundred piranhas, two crocs, and three sharks with her, and she had been swimming for at least two hours.

Rogue lasted one hour with fifty piranhas, one croc, and two sharks. He now had black hair with the same style as Sting's and had opened up slightly. He preferred wearing cloak though.

Romeo, now a tall lad with the same brown hair as before with Natsu's hairstyle, could last one hour with thirty piranhas, two sharks, and one croc. Mira looked the same as well as Lisanna, but they both could last for thirty minutes with the same amount of enemies as Romeo.

Sting and Natsu lasted ten minutes with twelve piranhas (-_-).

I was now even stronger than before and could control anything with a thought, even magic now, thanks to Mavis-nee's training. I also had contracts with all the fairies from the Fairy Realm, where Mavis-nee was the young Queen and I was the Princess.

I walked up to the platform in the middle of the camp. Everyone was there because I had sounded the URGENT alarm.

"Everyone! Training time is over now! Most of you have improved, however, some who have not tried have not," I announced, glaring at Sting and Natsu. "Now, it is time to return to your guilds. I have improved most of your magic, except those who have not taken my classes. Now, you will go back to civilization. I believe the number of Dark Guilds has grown since we left. Now, it is time to reduce the number. Everyone, please follow me." I walked back to the waterfall. As soon as everyone left the camp, it disappeared. Mavis and I had cast the concealment spell to hide it forever. It was no longer there. At the waterfall, I sighed. "Everyone, since this is our last day here, play as much as you want. When you want to return, please call your guild. If your guild does not leave, you will wait. After your whole guild is ready to leave, Mavis and I will provide new clothes and jewels."

Time Skip: 2 hours

"Blue Pegasus?" I asked. They nodded. Mavis and I scrutinized every single one of them. They looked very presentable. I nodded. "Portal to…where do you want to go?" I asked them.

"Crocus please," replied Master Bob.

"Blue Pegasus: Crocus!" I commanded, and everyone disappeared to Crocus. I turned around. "Spring Field?" They nodded.

"Crocus as well please," requested Celosia.

"Spring Field: Crocus!" I commanded. "Mermaid Heel…I'll miss you, especially Kagura," I told them, hugging them all. "Crocus?" They shook their heads.

"Actually, Lucy, I'd rather we go to Fiore Beach, back to the ocean, where we mermaids belong," Kagura told me.

I smiled sadly at her. "Alright, Kagura. Mermaid Heel: Fiore Beach! Goodbye!" I called as they disappeared.

"Bye!" they shouted back before landing softly on the sandy beach.

"Sting, Rogue, goodbye. Where to?" I asked.

"Sabertooth."

"Sting and Rogue: Sabertooth!" I commanded.

"Lucy, we should go as well," Master told me.

"Alright. Everyone here?" I asked. I did a head count and everyone was here, presentable. "Fairy Tail, where to?"

"How about back to the Guild?" suggested Master.

"It was destroyed months ago," I replied sadly.

"Well, then, to the building that will be our guild!" exclaimed Master excitedly.

"Fairy Tail: Future Guild," I whispered sadly to myself.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33: GMG 3

Time Skip: 8 months

"Grand Magic Games is back!" exclaimed Master.

"Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, Mira, and I will go, then," I announced.

"Alright!"

Time Skip: 1 month

"First place is Fairy Tail!" announced the pumpkin. Everyone stared at us. We all wore black cloaks with a white Fairy Tail symbol on the black. Under the hoods, we smirked. "Teams may now mingle!"

"Sting, Rogue," I greeted, walking over to Sabertooth with my team.

They stared at me. I smirked. The Sabertooth participants were different this year: Sting, Rogue, and a new boy with two girls.

"Who are you?" demanded the boy.

"Who are you?" I retorted, smirking.

"Telekinesis Magic," he whispered, "hoods off." He waited, but I had set up a barrier around each of us a long time ago. "What?"

"Telekinesis Magic," I mocked, "upside down." The boy was immediately flipped upside down into the air, his head banging the ground. He screamed. "That's what you get when you use force. Manners, manners," I teased.

"Stop!" shouted a voice. I turned and saw Lahar staring at me. "You are not allowed to use magic before the Games."

"Really? Because he tried to use Telekinesis magic to invade our privacy," I told him, smirking. "I think we should introduce ourselves properly. Girls?"

Lisanna flipped off her hood and cloak, revealing her wavy, emerald green dress. Her waist length white hair danced in the wind around her piercing, pretty blue eyes. "Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail, sister of Mirajane Strauss."

Mira flipped off her hood and cloak, revealing her wavy, pale pink dress. Her waist length white hair danced in the wind around her kind smile. "Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail, sister of Lisanna Strauss."

Erza requipped out of her cloak into a smooth, pale purple dress. Her waist length scarlet hair danced in the wind around her piercing brown eyes. She had a sword by her side. "Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

Wendy flipped off her cloak and curtsied as her waist length blue hair waved in the wind. Her cute, light blue dress waved slowly in the wind as she smiled brightly at everyone. "Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail."

Finally, I threw off my cloak. My waist length pale blonde hair danced fiercely in the wind. My piercing, kaleidoscope eyes stared at them as my light, pretty blue dress waved in the breeze. "Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, more known as The Strongest One."

"What?!"

"I repeat, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," I repeated, rolling my eyes at their stupidity. "Your turn."

"Alan Cari," the rude boy told me.

"Please excuse his rudeness. He isn't used to being polite," one of the girls told me. She had pretty, green eyes and long brown hair. "My name is Katarina Cari(Carry). I'm his sister. We're fraternal twins."

"I can tell," I replied, smiling at her.

"My name is Rosa Cair(Care)," whispered the other girl. She had black hair and blue eyes. "I'm their cousin."

"Well, that's nice," I told them, smiling kindly. "How old are you guys?"

"Alan and Katarina are ten. Rosa is seven," Sting told me.

"You two are very powerful," I told the girls. "Maybe we can train together sometimes. If you work hard, like Rogue did, you'll be even stronger. If you don't, like Sting did," I glared at the Dragon Slayer, "you won't improve at all. But I sense great power in you two."

Time Skip: 1 day

"Katarina and Wendy! Tigers versus fairies!" Katarina and Wendy jumped into the center of the arena. "Begin!"

"Multiple attacks!" shouted Katarina, zooming forward quickly and attacking Wendy faster than Racer. Dodging quickly, Wendy delivered a Crushing Fangs to the other girl. "What? How did you do that? No one can withstand my speed!" exclaimed the girl.

"Lucy-san's training helps a lot!" yelled back Wendy, dodging and attacking. "Roar of the Air Dragon! Winds, come to my aid!" she shouted. Suddenly, the wind grew much stronger, surrounding Katarina and ripping her skin. "Battle over," she announced as Katarina fell onto the ground. "Heal," she commanded, healing the other girl.

"Winner: Wendy of Fairy Tail!" announced Mato. "Next battle: Lucy of Fairy Tail against Rogue of Sabertooth!" I teleported to the center of the arena in a burst of sparkles while Rogue jumped in. "Begin!"

"Ooh, so it's trainer vs. trainee, eh?" I asked Rogue, grinning.

"You trained me well. I'll beat you!" shouted Rogue, shocking many people.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Wing Slash of the Shadow Dragon! Shadows to me!" commanded Rogue. Shadows crept in from the sides, inching towards me. But immediately, they shrunk away, knowing me as their ruler and master. "What's wrong?"

"Shadows against him!" I demanded. The shadows crept back towards Rogue and surrounded him. He tried to swallow them, however, they burned his tongue. After a while, he lost his consciousness and fell to the ground. I made the shadows disappear after he fainted. "Battle over!"

"Winner: Lucy of Fairy Tail!" announced the pumpkin. "Next: Lisanna of Fairy Tail versus Alan from Sabertooth!" They leaped into the arena. "Begin!"

"Storm Fury!" shouted the boy. Windstorms sprang from the sky, sandstorms from the ground, and attacked Lisanna, who was in the middle of them all.

"Animal Soul: Cheetah!" shouted Lisanna, twisting through all the storms' small openings. She dodged the wind. "Animal Soul: Sand Scorpion!" She became a large, poisonous scorpion and burrowed into the sand. Then, she appeared behind Alan and paralyzed him with her poisonous stinger. Then, "Animal Soul: Deer!" she cried. "Nature Fury!" Plants sprang from nowhere and wrapped around the storms magically, squeezing hard so that the storms disappeared. "Claws of the Nature Dragon!" she shouted, sending the green attack to Alan, who fainted quickly.

"Winner: Lisanna of Fairy Tail!" announced Mato. "Next, the tag battles!" **(A/N: Sorry about no other fights. It's all about Fairy Tail in this fan-fiction. Sorry!)** "Erza and Mira from Fairy Tail versus Milliana and Kagura from Mermaid Heel!" They all jumped into the arena. "Begin!"

"Sorry, Er-chan!" Milliana yelled. "Cat Dancer!" She sent the attack at Mira.

"Roar!" shouted Mira to Erza, who nodded. Milliana and Kagura looked very confused. "ROAR OF THE DEMON DRAGON!" she shouted, sending a swirling, red and black roar at the confused opponents.

"ROAR OF THE WAR DRAGON!" shouted Erza at the same time.

"Satie, you taught her too well," I whispered to myself. "And Bella, I thought you were better than teaching Erza," I teased.

"Lucy~," whined two voices simultaneously as the picture of two dragons, one black and red and one gray, appeared in my head.

"Satie~," I whined back in my head. "Bella~."

"Princess~."

"Dragons~."

**(Sorry, I just had to do that J)**

"Winner is Fairy Tail!" announced Mato as the smoke cleared and Mira and Erza victoriously stood over the two girls. "Next up: Bacchus versus Lucy! Special Reward: instead of 10, 100 points will be awarded to the winning team, since both are S-Class mages and very strong. This is an almost guaranteed Grand Magic Games win!" Immediately, Bacchus began chugging down alcohol as I watched, amused. I was still in the Fairy Tail cloak, since I didn't want to get rid of it. My face was hidden under the hood as I plopped down onto the ground. "Begin!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked after a minute of the man's drinking.

"Wah? Oh, yeah," he drunkenly replied. "Let's make a bet, alright?" he slurred. "I will win. When I do, you'll be my slave for a month."

"Slaves can rebel and run away. Besides, who's heard of a slave stronger than their master? And when I win?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Whatever you want."

"Your guild will quit the games," I told him, glaring.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Good. Sleep!" I commanded, pushing him to the ground. Like a baby, he fell asleep, not under my spell at all. "Wow, that was easy. I didn't even need to use my magic."

"Winner: Lucy of Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is awarded 100 points!" announced Mato.

Time Skip: 1 hour

"Fairy Lucy against Saber Alan!" I teleported in and Alan walked. "GO!"

"Tigers," I scoffed. "Fairies have magic. Tigers don't!"

"Tigers are bigger," retorted Alan.

"Really? 'Cause you sure aren't bigger than me!" I laughed. It was true. He was about three quarters my size. I was about five feet and looked like a fifteen year old. I was immortal, so I would stay this way until I turned fifty in human years. Then, I would be nine forever, like Mavis, but normally be in dragon form. "Besides, you will lose this match."

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged. "Telekinesis Magic: Demonic!"

Katarina gasped. "Alan! Are you trying to kill her?"

"I have to win, Kat! Even if it means killing her!" yelled back Alan.

A dark aura rolled off me. I was a cloaked figure in black and looked VERY scary. "What?" I whispered. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? ALAN CARI!" I shouted angrily. My hood flew back in the storm blowing around me aroused by my anger. My hair slowly darkened, turning first brown, then black. It wasn't a normal black. It was so black, it was darker than a moonless and starless night. My eyes turned darker, the pupils shrinking to look like a cat's. They began flashing from black to red and back again. I threw off my cloak, ripping it in the process. I was now wearing a red bikini top and a pair of dark black pants. They were my outfit Demonic Devil. The bikini was originally a white outfit. It was dyed with my blood. The pants were made with my shadows. "ALAN CARI!" I thundered. I glared at him. "I have half a mind to kill you! However, Mavis-nee wouldn't let me. However," I smiled darkly, "I can give you a scar for life."

"Lucy! Don't!" shouted my sister. She teleported to my side and pulled me away from him. "Lucy. Stop it! You can't let anyone know!" she scolded me.

"Shadows is all," I promised her. I walked back to the boy. "As I was saying, Alan Cari, prepare for nightmares. Nightmares of Shadows!" I screamed. A powerful rush of shadows ran from my hands towards the boy. It surrounded him completely and he screamed. He was seeing darkness. Blood. Shadows. Horrible things. And frightening things as well. I had picked up the spell from Acnologia. The poor boy screamed again as he saw his own nightmares from long ago. "Cease," I commanded, having pity on him. Slowly, the darkness retreated as my clothes changed to a white dress, Heavenly Angel. My hair changed back to the golden blond it once was. "Sweet Dreams," I whispered, sadly touching the boy I scared. He fell asleep, and I used Angel Magic to erase the darkness inside him. I also removed most of the nightmares that were very frightening. However, my magic exhausted before I finished because I was afraid to raise it to 1%. Mavis-nee healed him the rest of the way. "Phew! I'm done," I whispered to myself, plopping onto the ground, wearing my ripped cloak. I slowly raised my magic to 1%, and the change was immediate. My wounds vanished, my cloak grew back, and my dull eyes brightened. I smiled brightly, wearing my Water Walk under the Black Fairy outfit (cloak). "Safe."

"Winner: Lucy of Fairy Tail!" announced Mato.

As I walked back, everyone stared at me, shocked and scared. I sighed sadly. They didn't even know the true secret. I was a dragon.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Leaving Fairy TailAgain

"Demon? Angel?" questioned Master. I looked away, ignoring him. "Answer me! Lucy!"

"Answer Master, Lucy," demanded Erza.

"He is not my only Master," I quietly replied.

"Who else?!" demanded Master. "Are you spying on us, Lucy?"

"If that's what you think of me, I'll leave Fairy Tail," I replied sadly and quietly. I stood up and my flashing mark faded away. "Goodbye, Master."

"Goodbye, Lucy," replied Mavis-nee.

"WHAT?!" screamed the guild as I walked out the guild, unbuttoning my cloak and letting it slide to the floor, requipping my Black Cloak of Strength.

"Well, it does make sense. After all, Mavis is her sister and the first master," Erza thought aloud.

"Good bye Lucy. We'll see each other again," whispered a voice in the guild.

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Please review!**

**This is the last chapter to the Strongest One of All. However, I'm writing a sequel, but I don't know if I should post it. Please review your vote: yes, write it, or no, stop it.**


	35. NOTICE! Please Read

Hi, everyone! I'm glad if you're still reading this, but I'm stopping. I know, I know, I promised for a sequel, but I just don't have it anymore. I'm really sorry, but I think someone else has posted one. Search "Strongest One of All" and you should find it. Thanks, and bye! I'm stuck to reading now, so I won't do anything else. Bye.

~Amy


End file.
